


It's a Bumpy Road

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Homoeroticism, Homophobic Language, Infirmary Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: The love they shared was so easy. Loving your best friend has it's own perk yet love isn't always easy. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's a road full of bumps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was just randomly going through a SNS page when I saw this picture and suddenly I had to write this. I dunno if you would like it or not but here it is. Hope you like it and comment too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this amazing couple (Sasuke & Naruto) If I did they would have definitely married instead of wasting their time with women.
> 
> The story is un-beta'd.
> 
> "If only being in love and staying in love were as easy as fitting together a few easy puzzle pieces."

"Ah shoot. Sasuke Dammit! You Bastard! Get away!" Naruto yelled while moving with the flow of the car on the screen. "I'm so gonna beat your ass in this round!"

"May be in your dreams! You are not going to win on my watch you idiot!" Sasuke said while moving around in the same crazy pattern and exchanging words with his blond friend heatedly.

"Ugh.I hate it so much when you guys start to play this stupid racing game! Are you like two? Seriously." Sakura said puffing her cheeks and her pink, glossed lips thinned in line with suppressed anger. She shuffled over the bed and turned the pages of the magazine she was looking through to spend the time because her two other friends were a bit too engrossed in their stupid game.

"Hey you don't know anything about it so stop right here with whatever you are saying. Don't distract me." Naruto was huffing and pouting while he said it. Sakura rolled her eyes making a face and looked at the side to see Hinata sitting on the other corner of the bed with folding her legs beneath her. She was playing with the curled tips of her long silky black hairs while reading some celebrity magazine.

"Hinata~ Why are you sitting there so quietly? Aren't you bored? Tell them to stop playing games." Sakura said almost brooding and touched the chain of her long silver necklace delicately with her long fingers. Hinata looked up at her and that was a sight to be behold too. Hinata looked like a porcelain doll with her long silky purplish dyed hairs. She was wearing a sea green color button up sleeveless blouse with black skirt. The light natural make up gave her a dreamy look. Sakura always felt jealous of Hinata even though she wasn't bad her self with her shoulder length natural strawberry blond hairs with emerald green eyes. She wasn't as curvy as Hinata but she could say that she had a figure to die for too, and while wearing a striped shirt, belt and denim cutoffs she looked hot and she knew it.

"Even if I do they will not Sakura. Don't waste your breath on them." Hinata's looked a bit irritated and Sakura had a hunch that Hinata wasn't angry over Naruto and Sasuke's playing games.

"What happened?" Sakura shuffled closer to Hinata who had start to flip magazine pages again.

"So even you are irritated too." Sakura said poking Hinata who pressed her lips tightly and glared half heartedly at Sakura.

"I'm not." Hinata said again but Sakura wasn't having it.

"Tell me come on. Did Naruto rejected you?" Sakura smiled sweetly but inside she was feeling good on this. Rather mean but that was how she was. Her voice was barely a whisper but even if she spoke loudly Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have heard it over the loud sound of their game.

"It's none of your business Sakura. By the way when are you going to give your next try?" Hinata was the one who now asked raising an elegant eyebrow. Sakura opened her lips and smiled rather nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with an edge even though she was smiling.

"..Never mind." Hinata looked at Sakura irritated and looking back to the magazine. Sakura clenched the mattress in her fists and glared at Hinata. She knew!

Hinata knew about her crush on Sasuke and about her tried to woo Sasuke too. How could she be so mean? Wasn't Sakura being nice by asking that and trying to comfort her but no this girl always have to act like an ice princess.

"Aaannnnd.. I won again." Sakura could feel the smugness radiating from Sasuke. Upon hearing Sasuke's voice she perked up and looked their way. Where Naruto was sitting beside Sasuke totally dejected.

"You used some cheat code! There is no way you would have won!" Naruto glared at Sasuke while pointing his finger at him and shaking with anger. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I din't." Sasuke smirked and leaned back. Sakura felt her heart thumping. In a simple white T and black jeans Sasuke looked way too handsome with his current playful expressions and eyes sparkling with mirth. "And someone said that he would beat my ass." Sasuke snickered enjoying his victory a bit too much.

"You bastard I'm telling you that you didn't win fair and square so it doesn't count as a win. Stop acting like a jerk." Naruto was huffing while he got up to unplug the controllers. Sasuke got up too to help him taking Naruto's hand. When he got up their fronts touched for a sec before they were apart but Sakura felt weird.

"I played fair and square. You just suck at video games." Sasuke retorted and Naruto halted before flailing the controller in air angrily.

"I do not! You are a jerk! You cheat!" Naruto was grumbling but Sasuke kept on smirking.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever makes you feel better." Sasuke snickered.

"Jerk." Naruto huffed, annoyed with Sasuke and on losing the game.

"Idiot." Surprisingly Sasuke's word had no insulting tone to it. It even felt almost affectionate. That was all Sakura could take before she spoke up.

"If you are finally done with your game. Can we do what we want now? Please?" Sakura's tone was sarcastic, she knew. But she couldn't control it. Sasuke and Naruto's closeness irked her in all wrong ways.

"Do what exactly?" Naruto asked while casually placing his chin over Sasuke's shoulder. Who looked way to comfortable with Naruto's proximity too.

"Yeah do what Sakura?" Strangely it was Hinata who asked rather sarcastically and it was when Sakura felt that she was staring. Naruto seemed oblivious but apparently Hinata noticed and the way Sasuke's arms were folded over his chest and he was raising his eyebrow meant that he noticed it too. Sakura felt her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Shopping." The moment this word slipped her mouth Sakura just wanted to bang her head on the nearest wall.

"Shopping? I hope it's a slip of tongue." Naruto made a face while casually slipping his arms around Sasuke's waist who also scowled at her like she was the weirdest thing he had ever seen and not his friend who was invading his personal space a bit too much. Not to mention Hinata's face. The girl looked expressionless but her eyes gave her the 'you-are-fucking-dumb' look.

"It's just of many things I want us to do today. I want all of us to go out for lunch, do the shopping, watch a movie and then go clubbing. Don't you guys ever get bored doing the same thing again and again?" Sakura mentally patted herself for the cover. She looked at Hinata with a smirk on her glossy lips who just rolled her eyes. 'Seriously what was wrong with this girl.'

"Hmm.. I think it would be nice to go out for a change. What do you think Sas?" Naruto simply tilted his face toward Sasuke, bringing their faces closer and looking pleased and all Sasuke did was to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Not like we have anything better to do." Sakura felt it strange how Sasuke glared at Naruto and for some reason Naruto snickered while slipping his arm away from Sasuke's waist.

"Hinata what do you think? You haven't said anything about the plan." Naruto smiled at Hinata who looked up and gave Naruto her rare simple smile. She shook her head and the simple thing made the silky hairs to flutter softly.

"As Sasuke said I also have nothing better to do." Her tone was casual and she looked at Naruto with a friendly way, not showing how much she was crushing on him. Sakura bit her lips. She seriously irritated her. Casually quoting what her Sasuke said while trying to get closer to Naruto!

"So it's decided. I'll go and get changed. Sasuke lend me something. I'm too lazy to go home and get changed." Naruto who had gotten closer to the bed while talking to Hinata turned and said to Sasuke stretching his arms.

"Don't ask every time. Just take whatever you want. I'll go and tell mom that I'm going out. And Naruto get a shirt for me too.I'm not going out in this shirt." Sasuke said taking the empty bowls of snacks and got out.

Naruto nodded and turned to rummage through Sasuke's closet. Hinata slid of the be bed too and went closer to the closet. There were mirrors inside the both closet doors too so she could set her make up there. Sakura casually strolled toward there too when Naruto was done taking out the clothes. Hinata quickly tied her hairs in a pony tail while Sakura glossed her lips once more. Sasuke was back shortly too. While Naruto changed and girls checked themselves in the mirror, Sasuke quickly made the bed neatly and then took the magazines to placed then inside the drawer beneath the coffee table on which the flat screen was. Sakura asked to help too, embarrassed by how engrossed she was in her self to not notice that Sasuke was cleaning up there mess but he simply refused and Hinata simply rolled her eyes. By the time Sasuke was one which was only ten minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing a V-neck gray T-shirt with long sleeves which he had folded a bit with dark jeans, even his hairs were styled nicely. Sasuke felt a smile tugging on his lips when he saw Naruto wearing the watch. The guy loved watches but most of the time he wore the one Sasuke gave him as a was endearing. Naruto noticed him looking his way and raised his eyebrow with a smug smirk and Sasuke just bit his lips to avoid telling Naruto that he looked damn good.

"Wow. You look hot." It was Sakura who said the words a bit too shocked."And considering that it took you just ten minutes. Now I'm jealous too."

"It's good that you don't put much effort on daily basis." Hinata said smiling softly and Naruto chuckled.

"I don't get it if it's compliment or not." He said playfully leaning closer to her.

"Consider it one." Hinata smiled softly, gently poking Naruto's nose.

"How rude." Naruto made a face faking hurt and Hinata just smirked shaking her head.

"Did you get something for me too or not?" Sasuke casually asked Naruto and Naruto simply gestured toward the bathroom.

"It's in there." Naruto said while taking out his phone which was buzzing, "Oh it's from ma. Gotta pick it up. After you are done come outside and Sas whose car are we gonna take? So I could talk to ma about borrowing her or would it be yours Sas?" Naruto asked sliding his finger on the screen to take the call.

"I have my dad's car. We can use that." Sakura quickly said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulder while standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Good. Then I'll just tell my mom that I might be late today." Naruto smiled brightly and left the room. Sasuke was inside the bathroom the next instant and Sakura just made a face.

"You are too desperate." The soft whisper made Sakura grit her teeth and her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me! You have no right to say this to me. And like you are any better." She looked at Hinata sourly who was going through her phone.

"I like him yes. But I am not obsessed over him. I want him to be happy but all you want is to own Sasuke fully. That's not love. You just want to have him because he doesn't pay attention to you." Hinata's words were a bit too true and hard to swallow. What was the problem with this girl! Yes Hinata was Naruto's friend for a long time but she didn't have the right to nose around in her business.

"What's you problem? Why can't you leave me alone. What I feel for him has nothing to do with you." Sakura asked scowling angrily and Hinata just sighed.

"You are forgetting but I'm Sasuke's friend too. If you are trying to use him for your sick pleasure than of course I'll get in your way." Hinata's tone was serious and it didn't matched at all with her doll like appearance at all.

"I don't think he considers you a friend." Sakura sneered.

"Oh that he does but Sakura let me tell you. Sasuke doesn't even sees you. I know him and you don't but never mind." Hinata looked at her coldly, speaking with a bitting tone. It would have turned into a ugly argument if not for Sasuke coming out of the bathroom. Sakura whipped her head to the direction to see Sasuke coming out in a dark blue fitted blazer and a scoop neck maroon T shirt with fitted dark blue jeans. Just like Naruto he had come out after stying his hairs too, leaving the a bit long bangs on the sides while spiking up the hairs in the back. Sakura was convinced that only Sasuke could pull this insane hairstyle.

"What's with you both boys, looking so good." Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke and Sasuke flashed her a smirk.

"Ah are you jealous." Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow and Sakura was suddenly a bit too aware. That slut was showing off! Fuck.

"I could never be jealous of you but I might develop a complex." Hinata bit her lip playfully and this time Sasuke chuckled. Sakura clenched her fists.

"You shouldn't. I don't think that I need to tell you that you are a good looking girl." The way Sasuke gently patted Hinata's heads was a bit too much for Sakura to bear.

"Hinata isn't wrong you really do look super hot, even more than Naruto." Sakura said smiling flirtatiously and Sasuke eyed her with a flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"Naruto has his own charm and he doesn't even put an effort most of the time so there is no need to compare us." Sasuke seemed serious completely ignoring her flattery making Sakura flustered with embarrassment.

"T-that's not what I mean.." Sakura tried to defend her self when Naruto barged inside and shouted.

"Seriously! You guys are talking shit here while I'm waiting outside. Not cool." Naruto huffed coming inside the room while looking at them. He did quickly racked his eyes over Sasuke and Sasuke smirked in that short instance.

"Sorry for the wait." Hinata said rolling her eyes and grabbed Sakura's arm,"Let's go then." Hinata said cheerfully dragging a fuming Sakura out. Naruto looked bewildered upon seeing this. Hinata wasn't this pushy.

"Thank God." Naruto's body twitched a bit upon feeling Sasuke close to him. It became so difficult to suppress his smile when Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's waist, hugging him tightly.

"You were that desperate huh?" Naruto snickered but placed his hand over Sasuke's and gently caressed it.

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled and kissed Naruto's shoulder blade.

"Are you trying to shut me up by kissing my shoulder? Is that all you have got?" Naruto chuckled and tilted his head toward Sasuke. Sasuke's pale cheeks were dusted pink.'Shit.' He would never say it out loud but Sasuke turned way too adorable with him.

"I do know a more efficient method though." The way Sasuke spoke while licking his lip with that sinful tongue Naruto couldn't hold back any more. He gripped Sasuke's hands tightly and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Enough with your teasing Sasuke. Just kiss me already." Naruto hotly whispered against Sasuke lips and Sasuke's arms tightened around him before he turned Naruto in his arm to face him. Naruto always called him Sas so for them when Sasuke called Naruto Naru or Naruto called his full name, it meant that the other person wasn't in the mood of games.

"If that's what you want. I'll gladly give it to you." Sasuke smirked even though the gentleness and warmth in his eyes was a bit too evident. He pulled Naruto closer and attacked Naruto's lips, all the while his hands slipping inside Naruto shirt and touching Naruto's bare skin. Naruto circle his arms around Sasuke's neck too. His own lips moving in syn with Sasuke and in that moment Naruto felt content and fulfilled. He really had it bad for Sasuke.

"We should get going. I don't think that being seen by Sakura would be the best way to come out." Naruto snickered when they pulled apart. Sasuke pinched Naruto's back making him hiss. "Aww shit. What the fuck Sas! Did you really just pinched me?" The broke apart and Naruto tried to awkwardly rub the place.

"Come on. I didn't pinched that hard. Let's go." Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the room making faces and Naruto smirked before following him out of the room too.

Car ride was nice.. Ok may be it wasn't that nice because Hinata seemed bent on completely ignoring Sakura or being sarcastic. Naruto found it almost funny. Come on it's not every day that you can see the doll like Hinata so irked that she would shut you up with her smart ass retorts. But it did get on his nerves on how openly Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke even while driving but the only reason Naruto didn't snap was because of the way Sasuke's sides were touching him or how after just twenty minutes Sasuke was lying his head on his shoulder. Yeah it was nice.

"So here we are! There is even a sale too!" Sakura looked way too excited."Sasuke why don't you come with me to check the shops and Hinata can go with Naruto?"Sakura smiled coming closer to Sasuke and looking at him. Naruto sighed. He was getting irritated of this now.

"Are you out of your mind? I have no interest in shopping and even If I wanna shop I would rather go with Naruto to do it quick." Sasuke said rather rudely and Naruto knew it was rude but he felt satisfied.

"But Sasuke I.." Sakura tried to reason, her throat was suddenly dry.

"You heard Sasuke right? Let's go Sakura. Let's not waste our time." Hinata said with that painfully sweet voice and Sakura's mood worsened so much more. Why was Hinata doing this anyways, Sakura had no idea. She could just help her to get both of their happy endings.

"Yeah Sakura I think that would be better cause we are not here for shopping and as much as I know that for girls it's fun and all. It's hella boring for us. So just go and get it over with. Me and Sasuke would go check some stores too." Naruto gave a bright smile to Sakura and she barely gave a smile of her own too.

"Ok. Then let's meet at that coffee shop across the road. After you are done, You can wait for us there." Sakura said all smiling even though she was raging inside. It wasn't going at all how she planned.

"Good." Naruto smiled and dragged Sasuke along with him to the nearest mall. Sakura had at least wanted to go to the same place but Hinata was being way to frustrating. What was wrong with her dragging her all over the place!

Naruto and Sasuke were just doing window shopping when Naruto saw an orange shirt with 'He's mine just so you know BITCH' and he totally wanted to buy it, He did laughed out loud on Sasuke's disgruntled expression. He was even more determined to but it. Though he was a bit surprised as to why this kinda shirt would be here. Naruto had dragged Sasuke inside too, who had merely grunted and followed him. They found another white one with orange handwriting,'I'm his, Back off.' That's when Naruto realized that the store had both men and women clothing section almost mixed up and these shirts were just oversize shirts but the sizes were perfect for both him and Sasuke. Sasuke had rolled his eyes and even though his face looked impassive Naruto had clearly seen the way Sasuke's ears have gotten beat red. Ah! Sasuke was going to be the death of him. He had really wanted to kiss the guy but well they weren't out yet so nah. Even though they were quite far away from their town but who knows when you might run into someone.

They did bought a blazer and sneakers for Naruto. As for Sasuke he just bought a new pair of sweatshirt and sweat pants not to mention along with the shirt Naruto so eagerly shoved into his hand. Ugh sometimes Naruto was way too embarrassing. Seriously! It wasn't like they would wear it so why buy it? And who the hell wrote this nonsense even. Though Sasuke's heart did a somersault on the prospect of Naruto being jealous. Because well even though Naruto was quite affectionate and touchy type of guy, he never got jealous easily. Most of the time when ever girls came on to him, Naruto would just snicker or make fun of him but with Sakura Naruto seemed irked and Sasuke felt strange satisfaction. Because well if Sasuke though a bit seriously about their relationship, they weren't your usual teen lovers. Nope, they were far from the stereotype lover's concept all together.

Sasuke clearly remembered the day when he got together with Naruto. It was a very hot summer day in his sophomore when he had that weird conversation with Naruto. The AC in Naruto's room wasn't working and Naruto was at Sasuke to not melt to become a disgusting goo of melted flesh and sweat.. yeah totally disgusting. He was laying on his stomach with controller in his hands. Sasuke was just leaning against the bed and waiting for Naruto's character to be dead so he could play. They had just bought Resident Evil remastered out of curiosity after they have heard their other class fellow talking about it. It was good but Sasuke was rather bored.

"Man. I dunno why but this is super boring. It's like it's missing something!" Naruto exclaimed and threw the controller carelessly.

"Be careful moron. If a game isn't to your highness's liking, doesn't mean you get to break my controllers." Sasuke snapped, he was snapping a bit too much these days.

"Chillax due. No need to be so rude." OK so Naruto's lazy and totally uncaring demeanor was pissing him off even more now.

"Whatever." Sasuke said peeved with his eyes narrowed and got up to unplug the controller and put things back. Naruto looked at his back for a while, his expressions changing drastically. Something was absolutely wrong with Sasuke and had been this way since Naruto told Sasuke that he felt that Hinata might be interested in him and since then Sasuke was changing, he was way more moody and snappy and overall looked pissed and confused.

Sasuke was pulled from his arm to get up and while he was totally shocked on what Naruto was doing, he was thrown on his bed.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke looked utterly furious.

"You tell me Sasuke. What's wrong with you and I don't want bullsh*t OK!" Naruto folded his arms over his chest glaring at Sasuke with ferocity, his foot tapping on the floor in a visible annoyance.

"Like you care." Sasuke glared at Naruto before looking away, laying still on his back. Naruto saw the play of emotions on Sasuke's face for a while and then shook his head before he climbed the bed and straddled Sasuke with an ease. Sasuke's body went rigid before he threw Naruto a dirty glare, his jaw clenching tightly yet he looked so hurt.

"Unfortunately I do, you ass! Just tell me what is bothering you." Naruto said grabbing both of Sasuke's arms and glaring down at him."Sas please." Naruto was now laying on Sasuke flat, his face nuzzling Sasuke's neck. It was soft, delicate and just right. The smell always made Naruto calm and sleepy though.

"You are heavy. Get off." Sasuke said a bit breathy because of Naruto's weight.

"I won't until you tell me." Naruto said still pining Sasuke down more roughly and now looking at him with his face simply inches apart. This was a dangerous position.

"I'm gay" Sasuke blurted out and Naruto widened his eyes a bit unimpressed.

"And?" Naruto asked staring down at him and Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

"I find you sexually attractive" Sasuke said again, in his unmistakable calm tone with staring back into Naruto's eyes, trying to gauge any reaction which Naruto was lacking strangely.

" How is that a problem then? In fact Let's try something" Naruto suggested with so much ease that Sasuke was irritated.

"You are straight" Sasuke said trying to point out the obvious fact and shuffling a bit to get in a more relaxed position under Naruto's weight.

"Hmm that might be. I do find girls f*ckable that's all about sex appeal, no? They present their selves like that. I mean wearing short dresses or tight ones to show cleavage or wearing those sexy underwear or the dark make up to make them look more mature. I haven't looked at guys that way though but if I try may be I can find you sexy too." Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke impishly who looked at Naruto making faces."So let's do knows I might be gay too cause now that you mentioned it I do think that I have always thought that Dean Whinchester is way more hotter than Jo Harvelle. Even though there is no reason to compare those two." A cease was forming between Naruto's eyebrows,"So once again I insist. Let's try something."

"You are an absolute moron" Sasuke let out a breath and said impassively. Naruto was impossible."What do you want to try Naruto? I'm not some kinda dish you can just taste and tell 'Oh yeah, tastes nice, I'm gay wow'" Sasuke mimicked the way Naruto spoke and Naruto pouted.

"Thank you so much but I do not speak this way so don't try to copy me. And on second though your idea is awesome so open you mouth Sas. I'm gonna do some taste checking." Naruto's tone wasn't joking at all even though he was smirking and even though you couldn't sense from his face, Sasuke's heart was beating way too fast and as a unconscious response his ears were turning pink."Open your lips a bit Sas" Sasuke did glared at this request but being a proud person he didn't looked away. Even with the blush creeping into his cheeks he looked straight into Naruto's eyes and then without a bit of shyness Sasuke opened his small light pink lips a bit, not too much but enough to slip the tongue inside. It was embarrassing and way too awkward but Sasuke wan't one to back away and even though he felt exposed and uncomfortable he stared deep into Naruto's eyes, unblinking.

Naruto took a deep breath and then slowly leaned down to place his lips on Sasuke's chapped one. Naruto's own lips weren't moist but slightly chapped. Both of them awkwardly tried to feel each other's lips, tried to feel the foreign feeling of an other man's lips. In their case being more awkward as that it wasn't just any random person but their best friend too. This could end up being too wrong. Their lips were still touching and moving, now with a bit more ease but Sasuke wanted Naruto to understand it more. He wanted to gauge the reaction because somehow Naruto was a bit too calm about this, kissing him like it was no big deal. It pissed Sasuke off.

Naruto's hold on his wrists was a bit loose now so Sasuke slowly slipped one arm away from the hold, slowly reaching out he slid his fingers inside Naruto's blond locks. It suddenly felt a bit too intimate. Sasuke felt like his body was getting hot but the leisure way Naruto was kissing him made him feel like for Naruto it wasn't a big deal at all. So he slowly forced Naruto's lips more on his and slid his tongue boldly in Naruto's mouth through parted lips. Naruto's body tensed before his own tongue was invading Sasuke's hot cavern. They kissed and kissed, completely forgetting everything. Even when they broke the kiss and Sasuke felt all euphoric with his first awkward yet pleasant kissing experience. Naruto was looking down at him panting a bit.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke looked at Naruto now, with his breathing more normal yet his body still hot and very much aware of Naruto still straddling him. His eyes were hooded and he knew his face was pink, Yet his eyes were fierce. Challenging Naruto to make fun of him or reject him yet there was unease behind that tough look too.

"It was surprisingly good." Naruto touched his lips with a tint to his face too and said a bit embarrassed, grinning impishly. He had let go Sasuke other arm too and now he was simply sitting there, straddling him with an ease.

"Then go out with me." Sasuke had put his arms beneath his head crossing them and looked up at Naruto whose eyes widened a bit now. Sasuke's heart did a flip flop on his words. Oh God what an idiot he was!

"..OK" Naruto paused a bit before he answered him but when he spoke it was full of confidence.

"..So you are now my boyfriend best friend."Sasuke said the words to taste them on his tongue. It was a foreign but a welcomed feeling. Somehow Sasuke felt as if everything happening right now was a dream too or a fragment of his imagination.

"Heh kinda sounds funny but yeah." Naruto laughed out before answering and Sasuke smiled too.

"By the way Naruto" Sasuke's face turned serious and Naruto looked at Sasuke raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah?" Naruto leaned down and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"You are fucking heavy. Get off" Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him off.

They had gotten engaged into a wrestling match then and did quite a good beating to each other. They both may have realized about the desire building up inside them, disguising the strange excitement and trying to ignore the half hard on's, they wrestled until there hearts were beating herd with all of the stupid flip flops. Both of them were laying side by side then. They looked at each other anting and a goofy smile broke on their faces. After the first shock of reality of the situation they did discussed the things like how Sasuke wasn't going to come out until after graduation because he didn't wanted to make his mother worried for him, She was working hard being a divorced mother, providing for Sasuke and then Naruto had said that he would do this but then Sasuke wasn't allowed to date anyone even for show. It was awkward but it was beautiful on it's own. Naruto had no idea what he had given him. For him Naruto was an escape. It may seem as if Naruto was merely a convinced for him but it wasn't like that. Naruto was so much more for him. He may be just Naruto for others but for him he was the most beautiful thing that could ever happened to him. And Sasuke even at that time was fully conscious of what Naruto was offering him. It was over whelming, yet the guy in question had treated it like the most natural thing.

Sasuke was brought back from his musing when Naruto nudged his shoulder. Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto's face who looked at him raising an eyebrow quizzically. Sasuke's heart suddenly did that strange thing, when he felt like his heart skipped a beat. Which, indeed Sasuke knew was impossible but shit it did felt like this. he didn't knew what kind of expression he was making but the next moment Naruto was dragging Sasuke with his wrist to the changing room. He almost shoved Sasuke inside. Sasuke was surprised and he was going to scold Naruto good but he was shoved back against the wall again and his lips were crushed with Naruto's. Sasuke's breath hitched on this but he reacted immediately and kissed back with the same ferocity, pouring his feelings,trying to tell Naruto all of unsaid words, trying to tell him how important he was, how thankful Sasuke was for his presence. How much he mattered to him, how only with him he felt a ease and his real self. It was a messy kiss and they weren't breathing through their nose so the kiss broke rather quickly but Naruto just pulled him and hugged Sasuke, enveloping him in his arms. Sasuke felt like his body was trembling under the weight of those unsaid words. But he didn't wanted to act weak so he did let out a chuckle, a shaky one though. His fingers were clasping and curling on Naruto's shirt. Naruto's arms were holding hi strongly and closely. He could hear Naruto's crazy beating heart and feel it.

"I though you didn't wanted to fool around today? Someone was in mood of outing hm?" Sasuke hummed smirking, trying to mask his earlier slip but the other person wasn't a random stranger. It was Naruto and lying to him or trying to hide something was nearly impossible.

"I wanted you to have fun Sasuke. You are mostly cooped up in the room so I thought you might have fun." Naruto was still hugging him with his face buried into Sasuke neck, softly inhaling and Sasuke's body quivered a bit. It was getting hot and it was humid. Ah he hated this weather so much. Yet... The feeling of Naruto being so close still felt so absurdly warm and right. Shit! He had it bad.. Really bad.

"I am always having fun Naru." Sasuke hated how his voice came out like a soft fluttering whisper or how they were still in an embrace while talking, and he was loving every second of it.

"Should we go back?" Naruto asked softly too and then softly laid a gentle kiss on the side of Sasuke's neck.

"No you idiot. What's with you. Just dragging me all the way here. Naruto.." Sasuke's grip tightened When Naruto kissed and sucked softly on the exposed skin of Sasuke's collarbone to not leave a mark, yet wanting to feel the soft milky skin.

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you. Is it wrong?" Naruto was looking at him now with a goofy grin on his face. His arms were loosely around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke didn't showed it but he loved these moments when they acted just like other couples. It also made his heart beat fast how Naruto who always seek affection and physical contact from him would act all daring and macho on occasions.

"You are an idiot. Let's get out of here. I'm getting sweaty." Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away and quickly left the changing room. Naruto grinned and the slowly made his way out of there too.

They didn't really need more stuff so they just did the window shopping for a bit and then made their way to the cafe until girls were done with their shopping spree. Sasuke had no idea how did going out turned into a shopping trip but whatever. They made their way inside the cafe. It was by chance that the seat in the corner wasn't filled yet. Sasuke practically dragged Naruto quickly to that spot and then flopped down on the seat as gracefully as he could. Naruto also sat by his side.

"It's not too hot but it sure is humid." Naruto took a deep breath. At least in the cafe it felt better.

"I hate summers." Sasuke scowled and got his blazer off.

"You hate winters too" Naruto said rolling his eyes. Sasuke raised his eye brow at Naruto who was leaning against the back of the seat. It was a mystery to Sasuke how Naruto would look so aloof and detached with those soft features. People had a general view of Sasuke being cold and distant and Naruto being cheerful and out going but only Sasuke knew about the Naruto who could turn cold as ice when provoked or irritated. He may still smile but his eyes would be coldly fixed on you. Or sometimes when they would be alone in public Naruto would have this distant look, a look which made Sasuke uneasy.

"What can I get for you?" A waiter has approached them and asked smiling flirtatiously at Naruto.

"What should we order?" Naruto was the one who asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Order anything with ice in it, Not just cold but Ice, crushed or cubes. Any is good" Sasuke brooded and looked around him. He was bored.

"OK then two chocolate avocado frosties with lots of crush ice." Naruto smirked and Sasuke scowled while the girl noted and left.

"You could have just ordered the ice tea." Sasuke looked aside almost sulking. They could have just stayed home but no, this moron had to come here in this stupid, humid and hot place.

"Come on Sas. Don't be like this. You would love it." Naruto looked his way smiling and slowly reached out to Sasuke's hand. Sasuke bit his lower lips but entwined his fingers with Naruto's. Naruto looked away but his hand squeezed Sasuke's and that was all to make Sasuke feel relaxed and better. In the beginning these things embarrassed him and scared him but he knew for a fact that Naruto was touchy feel type of person and slowly he was sucked into Naruto's pace too. And now even people around them didn't looked at them weirdly any more at school. But Sasuke had to admit it that if it wasn't for Hinata people would have talked behind there backs a bit too much. Hinata's presence was like a wall between them and nasty rumors.

"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his head on the table. It wasn't even five more minutes that the waiter came back with their orders. Naruto exchanged the words and was laughing when Sasuke felt the irritation bubbling inside him so he did a stupid thing. He looked up from the table and laid his head against Naruto's arm, making their entwined hands visible and not only that he looked up and glared at the waitress too. Girl's eyes widened and she quickly left. Naruto noticed it too and after she left, he let out a hearty laugh. He stared at Sasuke with mirth dancing in his bright eyes and biting his lips to control his smile.

"You are terrible" Naruto looked pleased and happy yet said it with a scolding tone.

"You love it when I'm terrible" Sasuke smirked and lifted his face a bit to kiss Naruto's lips. It felt good to be free. Sasuke couldn't wait for the time when he would finally come out but for now that was a big no no.

"That I do. Especially when you try to be all territorial. It's hot." Naruto bit his bottom lip and Sasuke just puffed out a breath.

"Idiot." Sasuke had took his drink to sip it, with a flush to his face. It was getting hotter even here. Naruto just smiled happily and took his drink to sip too, all the while there hands were joined. They had just finished their drink when Hinata and Sakura came inside with lots of bags, their make up wasn't in good condition, especially Sakura so she quickly excused her self to restroom. Hinata looked like she had already washed her face, yet the freshness and light tint to her face made her look just plain attractive.

"What did you guys get?" Naruto was the one who asked while Sasuke just looked at her impassively.

"I bought some tops, shorts and sunscreens, nail paints and yeah some pendents and ear rings." Hinata said smiling.

"And Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I only have two bags, rest are her's." Hinata rolled her eyes and Sasuke made a face and Naruto just chuckled on their reactions."What did you guys bought?"

"Just man stuff." Naruto snickered and Hinata just raised her eye brow. It was good that Sakura joined them then. Rest of their lunch was almost a painful repeat of car ride with Sakura openly flirting with Sasuke, Naruto trying to smile and Hinata rolling her eyes or jabbing Sakura now and then.

After the lunch they left for sixth street and spent time walking around. It was nice and calm if they just ignored Sakura's unsuccessful attempts of flirt, but man she sure was persistent. It was already around six when they came back to second street district. Sakura wanted to go clubbing or watch a movie but seeing as none of other three seemed thrill about the idea she retreated and they bought tacos and made their way to Lady bird lake. Naruto felt so happy and calm at the moment when on his one side Hinata was sitting and on other Sasuke and with Sasuke there was Sakura. He felt giddy when Sasuke slowly clasped his fingers around Naruto's with their sides touching. Somehow even Sakura was quite. They saw the sun set and sat there quite for a while just enjoying their own silent bubble.

After sometime they got up joking around and smiling. Sasuke fell asleep during the ride back or more like Naruto knew that Sasuke was pretending to sleep so Sakura wouldn't speak or try to flirt. After leaving them at their houses Sakura left with Hinata, whose house was a bit ahead.

"Today wasn't that bad." Naruto smiled and under the bright light in Sasuke's room, Sasuke could see Naruto's blue eyes shining beautifully. Sasuke's mother was not home so they made their way inside Sasuke's room.

"Yeah If we forget about Sakura's presence." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his blazer off. Naruto snickered and sat down on the bed to take his sneakers off.

"She isn't that bad" Naruto's tone was playful but Sasuke just huffed, now taking his shoes off.

"Yeah. You weren't the one she was coming on" Sasuke rolled his eyes and marched toward the closet to take out shorts. Even though the AC was on Sasuke preferred simply sleeping in shorts. It felt more relaxing and well with Naruto it was better being in less clothes. Naruto took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. Sasuke threw him an unimpressed glance and took his jeans off. Naruto whistled and snickered but took his own jeans off too.

"She would die of high blood pressure if she saw you like this." Naruto flopped down on the mattress, chuckling while Sasuke took all of the clothes and dumped them in hamper. He came back with now the short on and climbed on the bed.

"Don't tempt me." Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs apart and made his way between them, hovering above Naruto, who looked at him smiling.

"Tempt to do what?" Naruto reached out to Sasuke and encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him a bit closer.

"To do a nude pose so she would die or at the very least fall in coma." Sasuke rolled his eyes and slowly and gently slid his fingers inside Naruto's blond hairs. Naruto's fingers possessively slid over Sasuke's skin, gliding from his sides to his hips.

"I don't want others to see you so that plan is big NO." Naruto made a face and frowned, pouting almost adorably. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip and leaned down to kiss Naruto's pouting lips, who just melted against his touch.

"You are an idiot" That was all Sasuke could murmur. The over whelming feeling to tell Naruto everything was so strong. He wanted to tell Naruto how his heart belonged to him too and that he had selfishly wanted Naruto to say something like this. He had wanted Naruto to tell him how much simply the idea of any other person seeing Sasuke made him angry. He wanted to know how much Naruto wanted him. Yes it was selfish on his part yet he wished for it, yearned for it.

"Whatever you asshole." Naruto huffed weakly while Sasuke planted kisses over Naruto's tan skin, his cheeks, sliding his fingers over Naruto's collar bone and laying kisses on the expanse of skin. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lips but every time Sasuke's lips touched his skin, he felt hot and tremor went through his spine. He was hooked on this, Naruto sighed content under Sasuke's ministrations. His own hands were tracing the expanse of Sasuke's skin. Sasuke laid kisses over Naruto chest and then closed his lips around the hardening nub and licked it sensually. Naruto bit his lips and placed his arm over his face to hide his face from Sasuke, who frowned upon seeing this.

"Why are you hiding your face? Let me see it." The words were whispered against his wet nipple while softly nibbling it and Naruto trembled in voluntarily.

"'Cause it's still so fricking embarrassing to see you sucking on them and.. Then the face you make.. is" Naruto peeked through the slit and grumbled. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's nipple and pried Naruto's arm away so he could see his face, which was bright red and the way his eyes were crinkling in corners and the bitting of the bottom how seeing Naruto beneath him laying, squirming and trembling now and then with that F*cking erotic face was too much for Sasuke. He was hard.. No. In fact he was going to cum. Even after two years being Naruto's boy friend he still felt like this guy could make him cum just by his expression and that sexy body. Sasuke could look at him for hours and never get tired. "Ughh.. Damn. Stop staring at me." The way Naruto trembled saying this and looked away shyly made all the blood in Sasuke's body rush south. Sasuke had no idea how usually goofy, loud and confident guy turned into this all shy, cute and ridiculously sexy puddle but he loved it. He loved having this authority over Naruto, having the feeling of control over Naruto like this. Naruto was his and his alone. Oh God he wished that he cold just graduate right now and move out of the house and just tell every body that Naruto was his.

Sasuke took a shuddering deep breath and took Naruto into his arms, pulling him awkwardly up into Sasuke's lap. He crushed Naruto's body into his ams, into a suffocating tight embrace and Sasuke's own body trembled.

"You are going to be the death of me" Sasuke softly mumbled into Naruto's shoulder and sniffed Naruto's body scent. The faint scent of Naruto's spicy cologne and musky scent of his sweat was such an arousing and sexy combination. He was aroused and painfully hard.

"Same goes for you" The gentle murmur into his ear and then the kiss and suckling on his earlobe made Sasuke's body shiver. Never once Naruto said to loosen the embrace, instead he returned the hug with as much passion. He slowly pulled away a bit to look at Sasuke. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face into his palms and showered Sasuke with kisses all over his face. Sasuke bit his lower lip feeling hot all over with his body tingling so when Naruto squirmed a bit and rubbed their erections, Sasuke hissed. He opened his eyes and looked into the lust filled hooded blue eyes.

"Sas. I'm hard" Naruto nibbled at his own lip and gave a loop sided grin to Sasuke all the while squirming and rubbing their erections.

"So romantic Naruto." Sasuke smirked shaking his head, his face flushed and his breath coming short due to Naruto's squirming. Naruto smirked and his eyes glinted playfully and Sasuke ducked his head down to capture Naruto's lips in a deep kiss. He was slowly pushed down on the mattress with their lips still connected. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself lead by Sasuke's sinful kiss. They tongues were dancing around, licking and trying to taste ever nook and corner. It was deep with full of meanings. The kiss broke and Sasuke started to trail kisses on Naruto's exposed skin, kissing on his collar bone, nibbling there and licking the place before going down to kiss and lick his nipples, all the while his hands were mapping Naruto's warm skin. Tremors were going down Naruto's body and he kept on breathing heavily. Sasuke was slowly sliding down to lay kisses on Naruto's torso. Naruto's body trembled and he arched a bit when Sasuke's tongue swirled on his belly button. Naruto body trembled ever time Sasuke tongue made contact with his skin. Sasuke's fingers were gripping his hips rather possessively too making Naruto way too sensitive.

When Sasuke pulled back and tugged his boxers down Naruto raised his hips to help take them off. Once the offending piece of fabric was off Sasuke didn't wasted any time in getting between his legs once again and taking Naruto's member in his mouth in one go.

"Sasuke.. Oh God" Sasuke chuckled darkly when Naruto gasped out loud and cursed. This was the another thing he loved about Naruto. How his reaction were so purely natural and how he was so very much sensitive to his every touch. Naruto never moaned out loud, there were just gasps or curses or some times he would just moan his name which made Sasuke so damn hard. He loved how Naruto melted under his touch and how those blue expressive eyes looked at him with such vulnerability giving him so much power yet also so heavy with those over whelming feeling he had for Naruto. He pulled Naruto's legs apart and bobbed his head up and down. Taking Naruto fully every time, swirling his tongue around the throbbing member. Their eyes met for a second and Sasuke saw how absolutely lost Naruto looked in all of the pleasure. Sasuke's own erection was throbbing but he focused all of his attention on pleasuring Naruto. He remembered how previously in this day he had wanted to do this to Naruto into that changing room but he was unable to do it then so he poured every frustration and his overwhelming feeling and sucked hard and touched with his tongue all over Naruto's weeping member and grazing his teeth just enough to push Naruto over the edge, all the while letting out wet and dirty sounds, just how Naruto loved it "Jesus Christ! Sasuke slow down.. Oh God" Naruto's cursing was going on and Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to cum and that Naruto did. Sasuke gripped His hips roughly, keeping him there while deep throating him while he orgasmed. Once the last tremor died down and Naruto was completely limp Sasuke let Naruto's cock out with a soft pop and sat up.

Naruto was panting softy and was basking in the after glow of his powerful orgasm when he saw Sasuke sitting between his legs. Sasuke's opened his lips and let all the cum drip out of his mouth into his cupped hands and Naruto felt his cock stirring again. He didn't knew why this looked so fucking sexy but that Sasuke was, a ridiculously sexy being. He wondered if he could someday full fill his fantasy of coming on Sasuke face and look i until it would drip and slid down on his torso. The mere imagination was enough to leave him hot all over.

"Pass the tissues Naru" Sasuke looked at him and said while licking his lips clean. Naruto gulped down and then reached out to the tissues to give some to Sasuke who quickly took them to clean his hands.

Sasuke threw the tissues down a bit carelessly and the looked back at Naruto whose eyes looked glazed over and Sasuke smirked arrogantly. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled Sasuke down to kiss him. Sasuke didn't fight back at all and let Naruto lead it and dominate their kiss. When they broke the kiss Sasuke's pale cheeks were flushed and his lips were glistering. Naruto stared at him a bit amazed and then he took hold of Sasuke's chin and pulled him closer to kiss again and his hands trailed down to touch Sasuke's toned chest and his nipples. Sasuke gasped into their kiss and broke the kiss and Naruto took a deep shuddering breath. Sasuke's black eyes were shining with lust and he was bitting his bottom lips while breathing heavily.

"You are so fucking sexy." Naruto said with all seriousness and pulled Sasuke closer so he was practically laying on Naruto. He grazed his nails on Sasuke's back who shivered a bit. Naruto wondered a bit that if it was even legal to be this hot. Would Sasuke be charged if he dies because of his sexiness? Was there even a clause about this? He wondered.

"Tell me about it" It was obvious smugness yet the look on Sasuke's face told Naruto how aroused e was so Naruto smirked and pulled Sasuke close to kiss him to make him shut up. Naruto knew that his feeling weren't due to only because he was a horny teenagers with a fucking hot and sexy boyfriend who also happened to be his best friend, no. These feelings were much more. They felt so right, so warm and made him so loved and safe. He knew for a fact that even if Sasuke wasn't this handsome even then he would have loved him because Sasuke was Sasuke. His one and only Sasuke, the amazing and so caring person.

" You already know it so no need to inflate your ego even more" Naruto mumbled it out while pecking Sasuke's lips again and again and then deepened the kiss while his hands trailed down Sasuke's back to his shorts. His hand crept inside the short and he squeezed and massaged his ass never breaking the kiss. A tremor went down Sasuke spine and he rolled his hips to have some friction. He was so painfully hard.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said his name so needly and who was Naruto to say no to such a demand. Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips one last time before Sasuke was suddenly pushed down on his back with now Naruto's hovering above him. Naruto stared at Sasuke who was looking so delicious with his skin glistering, his lips looking a bit swollen and his eyes filled with lust. Naruto took a sharp breath. Some time it really hit him so damn hard how much he wanted Sasuke. It was so scary yet the feeling was completely delirious and irrational, consuming him fully, making him forget about any other thing.

"Time for pay back for your awesome service." The way Naruto said those words in a dangerous way licking his lips with lots of promise in his tone made Sasuke even more hot. Sasuke was going to retort but Naruto captured his lips once again and the way Naruto reached out to bed side to take lube out was enough to let Sasuke know that Naruto wasn't going any where tonight.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is un-beta'd.

"Sakura is such a sweet girl." Mikoto mused while chewing her omlate and Sasuke fingers twitched with annoyance holding his fork.

"She really isn't sweet at all but where did you met her? You didn't meet her the last time she came." Sasuke tried to play off casually trying to not let his irritation show and stuffed his moth with the bacon.

"At the market. She was with a blond girl umm what was her name uhh yeah Ino I think. We had a nice chat over coffee." Mikoto said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah she is her friend."Sasuke hummed trying to let the topic drop but Mikoto had other plans.

"Why don't you date one of them Sasuke? I have never said any thing about it because it's your life but your lack of interest is now making me worried. You are graduating in three months and you never dated and I'm not talking about the one where you barely went out with them for one week and then broke up. In fact these past two years you haven't been with any one." Mikoto had stopped eating and now she was looking at him, her eyes fully focused.

"I am not interested." Sasuke felt suffocated. Why was she talking about this all of a sudden?

"Of course! This happens when you are always cooped up in your room in the free time or over Naruto's. Don't tell me you are still virgin!" Mikoto said sarcastically yet there was something in her tone which made Sasuke uneasy all of a sudden.

"Naruto has nothing to do with this mom. I am just busy with studying that's all. And you are totally forgetting that it's not always Naruto. I hang out with Hinata too." Sasuke took a deep breath and said looking at his plate. He didn't felt like eating any more. Some how the air around him was tensing.

"Oh please that girl is just a pretty little doll who has her eyes only for Naruto." Sasuke tensed on this. Yeah he knew that Hinata was into Naruto but he knew that Hinata knew about them, the reason she never persuaded Naruto in the first place, " I think because of you she is also not making her move. Get a girl friend Sasuke please!" Mikoto said in an ordering tone and some how Sasuke couldn't contain it any more.

"Why are you nagging me all of a sudden? You never had the time to have a proper talk with me, yet now of all times you are nagging me to get a girl friend! How is this any of your business!" Sasuke said bitterly and clenched his fists.

"This is my business boy because you are my fucking son! I gave birth to you! I feed you and pay for you! I work my ass off as a nurse and this is how you repay me!" Mikoto's voice was bitting and the temperature in the kitchen dropped too much."This is my fucking business to keep you in line! I don't want the rumors spreading about you! So get a girl friend and do it quick!" Mikoto glared at him heatedly and Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"What kind of rumors are you talking about exactly! And who the hell said it to you! Was this Sakura!" Sasuke could feel anger boiling and he felt like killing Sakura right this instance.

"Not Sakura but Ino did tell me some interesting rumors going about you being a fag! The reason you don't have a girlfriend!" When Mikoto spoke again her tone was acidic and it made Sasuke bit back the flinch on the way she said the word fag.

"You don't have to listen to her! She is just a stupid girl mom. And mom what people talk about shouldn't concern us right? I mean I am your son so.." Sasuke tried to cool down her but it was like his words made some switch go off in Mikoto.

"NO! It affects me! You listen it! It fucking affects me! I will not allow an abomination in my house! I will not allow people to call you a fag or a homo! You have to get a fucking girl friend if this shuts them up!" Mikoto had gotten up abruptly throwing her cup on the floor, her pupils were dilated and her face was getting red. Sasuke felt as if his heart was being crushed. He was being rejected. Shit.. He was being rejected by his own mother, "I don't want to be the mother of some homosexual! Sasuke please! Oh God no. No." Mikoto was now crying, sliding down on the floor, looking hysterical. Sasuke's body shook and he quickly ran to her side. He quickly took her into his arms but she slapped his hands away and held him with his shoulders, looking into his eyes with her own insane ones.

"Tell me you are not gay! Tell me Sasuke that this is not the reason you didn't get a girlfriend! Oh God don't tell me it's Naruto.." Mikoto looked terrified and tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She looked devastated.

"No mom! I'm not gay. Please relax. Please.." Sasuke felt like he was being crushed. It felt so damn awful to see his mother looking like this because of him. After their divorce his mother had been the one for him. He met with his stoic father and his elder brother too but it was his mom who was always there. He had sworn that he would never hurt his mom. He had always resented his dad for leaving his mom and his elder brother for choosing his dad deep in his heart. And now he was doing the same just for the sake of his own selfish desires. Shit he was the worst. "I'll date OK. So please stop crying."

"The call Sakura right now and ask her out." Mikoto pushed him away and wiped her face and stared at him with that painful gaze. Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest painfully. She was looking at him expectantly. How the hell the simple conversation over a Sunday morning breakfast turned into something this ugly and emotionally exhausting thing? Sasuke thought bitterly. Oh God... He took his phone out of his pocket with trembling hands and scrolled down his contacts hating every second of it. The moment he pressed call under Sakura's name, his eyes were already bleary and he felt like throwing up.

"Hey Sasuke. You are calling me? I'm not dreaming right?" Sakura spoke with her way too cheery and fake tone and Sasuke gripped the cell more tightly.

"No I wanted to ask you something." When he spoke his voice was steady and calm. Some how he felt like he was looking this whole scene from afar. Yet all of this was real so much real with Mikoto still sitting on the floor looking at him with parted lips and expecting eyes. His stomach churned painfully.

"Yes I'm all ears." Again that sickly sweet sugary tone.

"Will you be my girl friend Sakura?" Sasuke didn't know how he let those words out but it took a lot of effort yet it was worth it to see how the crease between Mikoto's eye brows was vanishing, how her expressions were softening.

"Oh God! Am I dreaming! I can't believe you are asking me out!" Sakura was squealing like a crazed animal and all the while Sasuke just wanted to twist her neck to make her shut up.

"Is this a yes or no?" Sasuke said again. He prayed that she would have more self respect and would say no to him for the sake of all those time she asked him out but life wasn't so easy.

"Of course this is a big Yes! Oh God I still can't believe!" Sakura was squealing again and Sasuke saw how Mikoto's expressions brightened and her shoulders sagged with relief. Sasuke felt so hurt looking this. It was so damn painful. He hoped his tears wouldn't betray him.

"Good. Talk to you tomorrow at school then. Bye." He ended the call without even listening any further and next moment he was crushed in a hug. Sasuke let out his breath trying to make the pain go away but it was no use. He felt so vulnerable. It felt painful beyond belief.

"I love you Sasuke. You are my precious baby. I don't want people to reject you or judge you. I want you to be happy. You understand right?" Mikoto was speaking but her every word made Sasuke hurt even more. If not for the last drops of his control he would have ran away this instance but he sat there.

For the first time he felt like he didn't knew his mother any more. Her words, her warmth everything felt so foreign. He wished that Naruto wasn't visiting his uncle and was here. He needed him so much. He wanted to be in Naruto's arms this instance but then again how the hell he was going to tell Naruto that he had asked Sakura out? He knew that he should do this quickly. He should tell it to Naruto yet he didn't wanted too. He was already so exhausted. Naruto wasn't coming back until Tuesday so he had a bit of time. It felt like last week was so far away in the past. Last week at this time he was with Naruto at this hour. How could things change so much in mere seconds. Why couldn't be life easier? Why couldn't his mom be more accepting? Why couldn't he have more guts to own what he is? Why wasn't he allowed to live his life the way he wanted? Why was God so unfair? Why?

\---->>>  
Sakura was sitting on her bed painting her nails with Ino on Skype. It was Sunday morning and she and Ino had plans with their other friends from school. Even though Ino was going on about how she absolutely had no clothes to wear at all and how she was having a fashion emergency. She was telling her something about her top not matching with her floral shorts and her net shrug but Sakura wasn't paying much attention. Her mind was racing in totally another direction.

"Hello. Earth to Sakura. Are you even listening to me! Do you even know how worried I am? Ugh God I have nothing to wear!" Ino half screamed throwing another of her tank top on to the heap on the floor. It did snapped Sakura out of her musing though.

"Ino just wear that blue top with some leather shorts. Leather suits you well any ways." Sakura placed the nail pain on her side table and said while taking the glitter and thin stick to apply the glitter to complete her nail art.

"No way. Are you out of your mind? I am thinking about wearing maroon top but what should I wear with it?" Ino made a face, holding up a maroon tank top and looking at the Sakura.

"Jeans?" Sakura asked looking at her nails, a bit lost in her thoughts.

"OK. So spill it. What's bothering you?" Ino was now just sitting with only her PJ's and her long blond hairs messily on both sides.

"You already know what's bothering me." Sakura sighed and looked straight at the screen too.

"Oh darn. Don't tell me it's about that!"Ino sounded annoyed and exasperated.

"Yes it is about that. I really can't believe you would say that to Sasuke's mom." Sakura scowled earning a huff from her blond friend.

"Come on Sakura. You know I did it for you! I just want you to win the bet. You do know that one month would be over next week." Ino's eye brows were narrowed and she was making a face.

"I know that Ino but I think you went too far. I mean actually calling him a 'fag' and in front of his mom. Seriously did you even noticed how pale her face became after you said those things." Sakura said a bit regretfully,"I just hope she wouldn't give him a hard time."

"Oh please Sakura. No need to act like a goody two shoes. And It's not like what I said is totally wrong. Yeah people don't call him or Naruto a fag because they never give an opening but even you have to say that when they are talking you can see the sparks going around them Seriously the way they look at each other, giving so much attention is way too sickly sweet." Ino's words weren't wrong but still Sakura felt uneasy,"And don't tell me you haven't noticed how close they are." Ino rolled her eyes, playing with her hairs, rolling them on her finger.

"Ino I have to say that they do look close and all that stuff but they are childhood friends! Just like you and me and Ino we are hella close too. That doesn't make us homo" Sakura didn't know what she was doing any more. It was self justification or was she trying to make Ino understand. She wasn't even close to those guys. So why was she having this conversation with her best friend. It was stupid.

"Yeah and we hunt guys together. We gossip, do shopping, be bitches together. We don't give each other those desperate I-wanna-fuck-your-brains-out eyes." Ino gave her a dry look and Sakura bit her lips."And please tell me why the hell are we having this conversation again when I haven't even decided what the hell I am gonna wear! And you have just painted your fricking nails and are sitting their with that stupid look."

"We are having this conversation because you let your mouth run a bit too much. I don't wanna force Sasuke into this! I wanted to win fair and Square! Gosh you idiot." Sakura almost burst out. "It's all because of that fucking bet 'you' made!" Sakura's mood worsened.

"And I have said sorry so many times already OK. Back at our last school you were famous for being a play girl and you know that too or do I have to list all the guys you made cry. It wasn't my fault Temari happens to be there when I was telling Ten Ten about your clingy girlish ex." Ino made a face which totally said how she wasn't sorry at all.

"Yeah and then like always she provoked you and you ended up saying that Sakura can woo any guy just in a month. Have I told you how much big of an idiot you are?" Sakura said frustrated."And then you have to just go ahead and even tell her to choose the guy. Like any fucking guy! Even though you know that what happened with Shino I just... Ino I fucking transfered schools in my last year and started to live here with my dad and you.." Sakura looked hurt on thinking about her last ex.

Yes she was what Ino told. Ino and her lived in Florida. They had been friends since childhood and even in high school they were together. It was no hiding that they were the school's hottest girls. And they did whatever they wanted, drinking, getting together with hottest guys from their school, not caring even if they have to break them up and then Ino transfered after the sophomore year. In the half year of her Junior high she got together with the school genius Shino. Shino was hell lot of different. He was quite yet caring but in her foolishness Sakura didn't saw the heart so full of innocent love for her and she ended up hurting Shino in the worst way. What happened after that was something Sakura might never forget in her whole life. She had said no to dating but here she was in a stupid mess because of Ino.

"Sakura listen you know that I can't stand Temari. I just can't stand her!" Ino made a face, throwing her arms in air and Sakura just scowled.

"Then it's your fucking problem. Why the hell have you throw me into that! Do you have any idea how damn awkward was it to just force my self on them so suddenly. Ino Hinata is still being a total bitch about it even after these three weeks and Naruto is nice and all but I know that he is irritated and then there is Sasuke. Most stuck up of them and he is just plain rude and cold. Oh God I don't like that guy at all!" Sakura said groaning loud and glaring at the screen.

"Come on that guy is hot like a fucking furnace. And mind you Sakura he is one of most popular guys at our school. Girls would die to just breath n the same place as him." Ino said getting from her bed now again. looking bored of Sakura's tantrum and Sakura's blood boiled to another degree.

"Him being hot doesn't help at all when he is so damn rude and cold Ino. I don't go flirting. Damn it! I never really needed to flirt! And I don't even want to get together with him! That's it I'm dropping it!" Sakura said sighing. She was beyond irritated. It was so dumb to be pulled into Ino's pace. Like hell she wasn't even interested in the guy. Well yeah he was hot and made her heart skip a beat but didn't mean Sakura wanted to date him. She still wasn't over Shino.

"Hold on Saku! dropping what!" Ino who was looking at her top, threw it on the bed and looked at Sakura, her lips open in shock.

"Dropping this stupid bet! Sasuke is never gonna say yes to me. That guy is totally not into me! And Ino not to mention I am also not into him. There is no point in humiliating my self any further! I am done with this." Sakura said with a serious resigned note to her voice and Ino paled.

"No way in hell. You can't drop it. You don't even know what might Temari make me do!" Ino shrieked and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I think this might actually be better! At least then you would stop doing things so impulsively and idiotically." Sakura snapped and Ino looked like she was going to pull her hairs when Sakura's phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and she was confused on seeing Sasuke's name.

"Sakura you can't do this to me! Please please for the last time. Saku.." Ino was pleading and Sakura let out a sharp breath before looking at her and glaring.

"Would you shut up for a second! Sasuke is calling me! Wait." The moment Sakura said that Ino did shut up and Sakura slid her delicate finger on the screen.

"Hey Sasuke. You are calling me? I'm not dreaming right?" Sakura said in a sweet voice and even cringed herself too on how fake she sounded. Ino was giving her a thumb up and she rolled her eyes.

"No. I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke's voice was calm yet Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of how dead he sounded.

"Yes. I'm all ears." Sakura kept her voice lethally sweet and groaned inwardly. She was sick of pretending. She was going to end this tomorrow for sure!

"Will you be my girl friend Sakura?" In the same calm deadly tone the question was asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh God! Am I dreaming? I can't believe you are asking me out!" She was shocked as hell and one look at her best friend pleading her with silent words was all she needed to know what she was going to say to Sasuke. Yes she was tired of trying but if lady luck was being generous then she wouldn't be a bitch and refuse and well Ino was right Temari was hella sadistic. Sakura sighed inwardly. Ino owed her a big one!

"Is this a yes or no?" Sasuke tone was steady yet Sakura couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke didn't wanted her to say yes.

"Of course. This is a big Yes! Oh God I still can't believe." Sakura faked squealed and she saw how Ino's face light up and Sakura glared at Ino who was now blowing her kisses.

"Good. Talk to you tomorrow at school ." Sasuke ended the call rather quickly and Sakura was crushed with the wave of confusion. Sasuke sounded as if he was being forced. But why would he sound like this? Sakura was staring at her screen when she heard Ino's loud gasp and squealing.

"Oh Girl I knew it your charm would work! We fucking won the bet! Oh God I feel so damn good! Sakura you are an angel!" Ino was dancing and bouncing on the mattress and Sakura rolled her eyes. Even though her own lips did twitched too. Ino was such a goof ball. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong.

"I don't think it was my charm Ino. He sounded...strange." Sakura sighed looking at her dried nails which looks good with the nail art she had made.

"I am sure he was just nervous. That guy has never asked out anyone! Not any one I know of, of course and I know everything going in our school. Oh God this is so exciting." Ino did looked excited but Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit heavy hearted.

"I don't know Ino. May be you really shouldn't have made that fag comment." Sakura bit her lips and Ino raised her eye brow in that arrogant way which always made Sakura roll her eyes.

"Seriously Sakura? You are still stuck on that! Come on girl just forget about that OK and let's get dressed. Now that we have this awesome news. I am thinking about wearing something more flashy and colorful", Ino said excitedly and bubbling with happiness. Sakura shook her head and smiled too at Ino's childishness.

"I am not wearing anything flashy Ino." She said making a face at her best friend totally ignoring the guilt she was feeling and got up. It wasn't like Sasuke's mom would take their words seriously and would force Sasuke to date right? Like who was so homophobic now a days? Ino was right. She was thinking too much.

\---->>>

Sasuke was laying on his stomach sighing after finishing his homework. It was Monday night. He membered how Sakura had kissed him the first thing in the morning after meeting right in front of Hinata who looked beyond shocked her own gang of friends too. Yes Sasuke had rudely pushed her away telling her to knock it off at least in school but Sakura hadn't minded least bit. Hinata never spoke to him all day, ignoring him painfully obviously and then there was Naruto who wasn't replying any of his texts.

At least his mom was on duty. He really didn't wanted to talk to her. The resentment in his heart was growing for his mom. When he heard the sound of his door opening Sasuke was beyond surprised. He quickly looked up to see Naruto standing in his door and Sasuke felt like his heart was in his throat. Naruto was here. It was all he could register into his exhausted mind before he quickly got up with a smile to greet Naruto. He quickly hugged Naruto who stood still not returning his hug and Sasuke felt odd. He stepped back and looked at Naruto who looked at him with an empty gaze.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called his name and Naruto let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and then opened then to look at Sasuke with a strange gaze.

"You started to date Sakura?" When Naruto spoke the bitterness wasn't concealed even a bit. Sasuke bit back a curse. Of course Naruto already knew.

"I can explain it Naruto." He tried to act calm but all Naruto did was to narrow his eyes even more.

"Oh really Sasuke? So you do think that you should explain this to me now?" Naruto's tone was cold and his eyes were throwing daggers. He looked hurt.

"I was going to tell you this face to face that.." Sasuke started off . He felt like sweat was breaking on his skin.

"Tell me what? That you are out of the weird phase? That you are no longer gay! That suddenly over night you have fell in love with p*ssies." The way Naruto spoke so mockingly and coldly made Sasuke irritated.

"Would you fucking listen to me or are you not done yet?" Sasuke asked dryly and Naruto glared at him not saying a word,"Good if you are done then listen you moron. I didn't do it because I wanted to! Mom met up with Sakura and Ino and they sprouted non sense about the rumors of me being gay and mom just blew off. I didn't know mom was so against homosexuals Naruto. You weren't there to see how badly she reacted to even the idea of me being gay. Naruto she was crying and shouting and she was all over the place. I didn't know what else to do when she asked me to ask Sakura out. I had no option!" Sasuke said exasperated. He bit his lips and looked at Naruto who was looking at him and listening to him way to quietly coldly.

"Your mom went off so now what? When are you breaking up with Sakura?" The way Naruto spoke was cold yet anxious.

"Break up? At least not until I graduate." Sasuke said looking at Naruto sighing and Naruto's expression changed in a second.

"You are fucking kidding with me right!" Naruto had let out a shaky chuckle.

"No. I'm not! You weren't here when mom.. Naruto if I broke up she would nag me to date again! I don't want her to see in that crazed state again. I don't want to hurt her or make her cry",Sasuke said softly trying to make Naruto understand who was looking at him with hurt floating in his expressive eyes.

"...What about 'us'? Are we breaking up?" Naruto felt like his throat was going dry. How could things go wrong so quickly.

"No! There is no need for us to break up Naruto. It isn't like I love Sakura. I just have to pretend to be his boyfriend." Sasuke gently clasped Naruto's hand and said it looking straight into Naruto's troubled blue eyes.

"Does this pretend stuff contains kissing and making out too?" Naruto pulled his hand away and Sasuke was going to say something when Naruto spoke again,"And don't even try to lie. Hinata told me how Sakura kissed you right in front of her and many others!",Naruto felt so hurt. Sasuke opened his lips and then sneered.

"Of course why would she let such an awesome opportunity out. She really is smart, taking actions so quickly. I'm impressed." Sasuke said sardonically looking bitter.

"Don't talk shit about her when you are the one who is fucking up! You started to date Sakura behind my back! You let her kiss you! It wasn't Hinata!" Naruto felt like punching Sasuke's face but he just clenched his fists,"Why the fuck you didn't tell me about that the instant it happened Sasuke! Why would you hide it from me! Did you think that I would be gone forever and wouldn't know! Why would you do this to me!" The anger radiating from Naruto was hitting Sasuke like waves. How could Sasuke fucking blame Hinata! She was always so supportive of them! Fucking bastard.

"So now you are taking her side! Just Great Uzumaki." Sasuke's tone was taunting and he sneered at Naruto with a blazing gaze.

"Don't fucking twist my words! Tell me Sasuke why the hell you did this to me! Did you forget about me! About us? And then you didn't even tell me!" Naruto looked beyond furious and it made Sasuke clench his fists too. Why was Naruto being like this. Why wasn't he understanding Sasuke.

"My mother was having a fucking panic attack Naruto! The woman who raised me and worked hard for my sake. You wanted me throw all of it away? How could I have refused her! What would you have done if it was your mother crying and looking at you like she didn't even know you! Are you trying to say that I should have just thrown away my mother and her struggles away!" Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and he spat out each word bitterly. He could feel the pent up frustration coming out, crawling out his skin and he didn't stop himself too.

"No Sasuke. May be I have done the same but you didn't even told me about all of this. Hinata was the one who called me and said that Sakura was kissing you in front of whole school and that I should hurry back. Sasuke do you have any idea what I felt at that moment. I felt like I would go mad. Mom is still at Kakashi's and I just fricking took the bus to rush back."The way Naruto's tone took a tiring and more melancholic turn made Sasuke's heart ache too. He bit his lips before coming closer to Naruto and placing his hand over Naruto's arm who tensed under his touch, looking away from Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have done it if I could help it Naru. I just didn't know what to do when I saw mom flipping out like this. I don't want to see her like that ever again. I can't see her hurting." He leaned on to Naruto's shoulder, touching his forehead to Naruto's shoulder lightly. All he wanted was for Naruto to embrace him and hold him. He felt so tired and hurt.

"Sasuke..." Naruto slowly pushed him away and the look in Naruto's eyes was enough to tense Sasuke's body too,"Then does this mean you will never come out to Auntie?" The question was asked in eerily calm tone and Sasuke felt his throat going dry. He wet his lips before speaking but his insides twisted painfully.

"I don't know.." The answer made Naruto let out a sigh and he stepped back from Sasuke. Sasuke quickly looked up at Naruto, whose face held so much hurt that all Sasuke wanted to make it go away with anything he could but he couldn't, he knew it. He could feel Naruto slipping away from him,"But we can still be together right? I just have to date Sakura until graduation. After that I will be leaving the town with you and we can live far from here. We can do whatever we want." Sasuke knew he was losing his calm but they way Naruto was looking at him made him flustered and frustrated.

"And then what Sasuke? Even if we do that one day your mom would force you to marry and you would marry to some goddamn random girl." The way Naruto said it and looked at Sasuke accusingly made Sasuke snap too.

"That wouldn't happen! I would never..." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto who was now once again glaring at Sasuke with hurt and pain flashing in his blue eyes.

"Wouldn't happen? That is the same thing you said when we made that promise when you asked me out Sasuke Uchiha! You had scoffed at me and told me that there was no fucking way you are going to date a girl but here we are! So please don't go making promises you can't keep!" Naruto almost whisper yelled at Sasuke, his fists clenched, itching to just punch at the nearest wall.

"Then you tell me Uzumaki! What the fuck should I do! How could you be so insensitive and don't understand me! I'm not the only one who is living with a single mother! More than anyone you should be one who should understand me the most!" Sasuke was panting with his emotions getting the best of him and he saw ho Naruto stiffened and looked at him icily. Naruto's father died while they were on a camping trip. It was a freak accident. A bear just got out of the woods and attacked the family. Minato died a horrific death while saving Kushina and three years old Naruto.

"You are right Sasuke", Naruto was trembling, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes with his blue eyes turning a cold, icy glacier,"I think it's clear as day why you would start to date her Sasuke." Naruto's tone was unusually calm yet Sasuke just breathed a sigh. He didn't wanted to fight with Naruto,"But that doesn't mean I have accepted you dating Sakura."

"There is nothing to accept for. That is not even a real relationship Naruto. I don't feel a thing about her" Sasuke said in a calm tone and tried to end the stupid argument. All he wanted was to hold Naruto right now. Why were they fighting because of Sakura when Naruto knew well enough that Sasuke had his eyes only for Naruto in every literal sense in the world. He once again closed the distance between them and held Naruto's arm who was looking at him with a strange play of emotion on his face, almost cold and distant and Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto this way.

"And what do you feel about me Sasuke?" Naruto was looking into his eyes and Sasuke felt was Naruto asking him this question. Haven't Sasuke cleared with his actions enough what he felt?

"You are an idiot" Sasuke said his breath hitching and tried kissing Naruto as an answer who suddenly pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke looked at Naruto with shocked expression.

"You do realize that this is cheating,right?"Naruto's eyebrows were narrowed and Sasuke felt annoyance bubbling inside him on being interrupted.

"Fuck Naruto! I don't consider being with Sakura a relationship enough to consider kissing you cheating!" Sasuke was irritated but his words snapped something inside Naruto.

"Then what about our relationship? Do you not consider being with me a relationship enough to fucking start dating and sucking faces with her as cheating Sasuke! Oh God you thought I was talking about this kiss right now! No you fucking bastard I am talking about you cheating on me with Sakura!" Naruto's face flushed bright red and his eyes held a burning gaze. Sasuke's breath hitched and he opened his lips to form sentence.

"Naruto I.." He wanted to say something but he felt like such an absolute idiot. How could he worsen the situation even more.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that promise we made when we started going out about you not dating anyone else even if you weren't going to come out until graduation", Naruto's tone was bitting,"But I think that promise is nothing any more 'cause you are not going to come out ever. I would have tried to understand you if you had balls to tell me this before I got to know all of this but you know what Sasuke I am not an asshole like you so hey let's make a clean break" Naruto's sudden cold bitting tone and the bitter smile made Sasuke's blood run cold yet he stood there quite and with a stony face,only his eyes narrowing a bit more.

"What do you mean by this?" Sasuke voice was cold too and Naruto just took a shaky breath before looking straight into Sasuke eyes with a cold and unblinking gaze and a vicious smile on his face.

"I'm breaking up with you" Sasuke felt as if something broke inside him and like suddenly he couldn't breath. Did Naruto really said those words to him?"I know it was scary for you to see Auntie like that but you have to make a choice. If you don't wanna come out then fine but until you do I'm not going to be your slut or some dirty secret..." Naruto was quite for a long while and Sasuke stood there staring at Naruto yet Naruto wasn't looking at him, his hands in his pockets,"Meet you at school", Naruto didn't meet his gaze when he left the room and Sasuke was left with such a great sense of loss that it clouded his every sense.

Naruto didn't stopped nor Sasuke stopped him but the moment door clicked shut behind Naruto and the last glimpse of his boyfriend no ex-boyfriend vanished from his sight, Sasuke flopped down on the floor right there. He knew that he should go follow Naruto and stop him. Tell him that he loved Naruto, that he would anything for him but what Naruto was asking from him was something Sasuke couldn't give to him. Yes he loved Naruto but not more than his mother. His mother whom his father left for an other woman. His mother who was all alone while raising her and away from her other child, a child who took his father's side. How could he just throw away his mother? May be he was bound to live a life full with lies and pain but that was what it was going to be. He knew yet the tears which hadn't escaped his eyes ever slid down his cheeks now. He himself was unaware of how his face was wet with tears and how they weren't stopping at all.

Why couldn't be life easy? Why couldn't he be normal like others? Why he had to love his best friend? Why couldn't Naruto be a girl or even if Naruto was a guy why couldn't Sasuke be a girl? Things would have been so much easier. Sasuke just sat there for the longest time, letting himself be consumed by the heart break and unknown to him just across the street in his room Naruto was laying on his stomach over his bed and muffling his cries. Questioning the fates that why he had to go through this pain? Why couldn't be things easier? Why couldn't he have just one person he wanted so much for himself? Why?

\---->>>

"Naruto I don't think you did the right thing." Hinata sighed after listening to Naruto whose eyes were obviously red and he looked withered like a flower.

"I don't know rights or wrongs Hinata. I just.. I just can't be his second choice and he didn't even stopped me. So please just don't take his side", Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm himself and not to embarrass himself by crying right now.

"Naruto he is also not wrong. I mean seriously who would have thought that Aunt Miko would turn out to be homophobic. And Naruto you know it as well as me that no matter how strong Sasuke pretends to be but deep down he is just a big softy and can't see the people he loves in pain. Try to understand him a bit", Hinata gently squeezed his arm and said with a soft expression on her face. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I understand it Hinata. I do but I still can't be his mistress while he fucks her. He wanna date her to satisfy auntie, fine. But Hinata he is saying that he might never come out. He says that he would be dating Sakura until we graduate and has the nerve to tell me that it's fine because he doesn't feel a thing about her",Naruto seemed totally tired. He was leaning against the lockers and looked so hurt that even Hinata could feel his sadness seeping into her and making her feel melancholic.

"It's going to be OK. I'm sure Sasuke would break up with her. He loves you Naruto. He might never say this but I have seen how he looks at you",Hinata's tone was warm and soothing even in the loud chitchat in the hallway and Naruto gave her a weak smile yet it was the same moment he heard a bit of commotion to look at the further end to see Sasuke with Sakura with arm in arm. Naruto's body tensed and Hinata winced when she saw the moment bell rang and Sakura kissed Sasuke, who slowly pushed her away after the kiss.'Oh boy' Hinata sighed wistfully.

"Seems like he had made his choice Hinata", Naruto was smiling yet the expressive eyes looked misty and looked as if the guy had been crushed just this moment.

"Naruto.." Hinata trailed off. She hated it. She hated it so much.

"Let's just go to class",Sasuke was approaching more closer when Naruto said this and turned to leave. Hinata looked at Sasuke who looked paler than usual and she noticed how hurt flashed in Sasuke's eyes on seeing Naruto avoiding him. But Hinata was helpless. In the end it was their choice to choose what they wanted to choose. Her eyes lingered on Sasuke who had completely ignored her existence and then turned to leave too. She knew as a mutual friend she should be with Sasuke yet the choice was obvious. She loved Naruto and right now seeing him hurt was the most painful thing for her.

\---->>>

"..Oh God. I don't think I'll be able to get in that college. They are so high maintenance for me",Ino sipped her juice while pouting and saying this.

"It's not the college which is high maintenance. It's just you being dumb",Temari was as cold as ever and all most everyone rolled their eyes. here it comes. It was such a routine that no one bothered to stop them any more.

Temari and Ino were the two blonds of their popular gang and both of them were cheerleaders. Ino always said that Temari was being a bitch just because she was jealous of Ino yet Sakura knew exactly why there was a cold war going on between them. Ino was dating Gaara who happened to be Temari's brother and then there was this issue of Ino's ex Shikamaru. The guy was also part of their soccer team and a fricking genius and here comes the problem of Temari dating Shikamaru yet almost every body knew that Shikamaru was still not over Ino and you can notice it easily if you know the guy and are an observant person. Sakura bit her lips. Ino was same as ever. Just like she was when at their previous school, a total play girl.

"Hey! Who are you calling dumb?" Ino shrieked and Temari just glared at her.

"Are you deaf or wasn't I clear enough for you high maintenance ass to understand me the first time",Sakura's eye brows narrowed. OK, so Temari was really being a bitch right now.

"Temari I think you are being more than a bitch today so just drop it",Sakura said it and Temari snapped her head to her yet Sakura did caught Ino's grin.

"Oh Haruno? You got something to say", Temari nearly growled and Sakura glared back at her.

"Temari drop it already",Shikamaru said making a disgusted face and Temari bit her lips, her eyes flashing with anger.

"But babe I.." Before Temari could whine Shikamaru shook his head and stood up to leave and Temari left after him too.

"Thank God the bitch left", Ino said it out loud and this time it was Kiba who spoke.

"She just fucks with ya and ya let her fuck",Sakura rolled her eyes. Here was the reason they begged to Ten Ten to keep Kiba always busy. The mutt got such a fricking dirty mouth.

"Dog boy just keep sucking your girl's face", It was Gaara who spoke now scowling. Gaara never spoke between Temari and Ino yet the moment any one else dares they were given the menacing glare. Kiba would have retorted if not for Ten Ten pulling him and whispering something, making Kiba smirk almost evilly and Ten Ten gave him a evil grin too. Sakura shuddered. God help them. She looked on her side to see Sasuke quietly nibbling on his sandwich. She noticed that Sasuke looked paler than usual yet in a simple button up checked shirt and jeans Sasuke looked hot enough to make any girl stare at him. God the guy was so handsome, it almost seemed unreal.

"I hope you don't mind. They are always just bickering like this."Sakura smiled a bit awkwardly but Sasuke didn't responded.

"So uh how is Naruto and Hinata? They must really hate me for snatching you away like this?" Sakura chuckled a bit nervously to elevate the tension between them yet it just grew more thick.

"How about we just go and sit with them. I'm sure..." Before Sakura could say more Sasuke stopped nibbling and looked down at the tray with his fist clenched on the table and Sakura felt like Sasuke was going to just get up and leave.

"I don't want to talk about that."Sasuke's tone was calm and compose yet the shadows lurking on his face were enough to confuse Sakura. In fact they were enough to make Sakura bit her lips. Sasuke was trying to be tough but why? Her eyes widened a bit.

"Did you and Naruto fought over something?"Ahhh.. here it was. The way Sasuke's body tensed, Sakura had her answer.

"You know me and Ino are like you and Naruto too,being childhood friends and all that. So I know how hard it is when we are fighting and ignoring each other. So I think you should go and talk with him. I mean he would understand you no matter what because he is your closest friend and basically a family right?"Sakura's tone wasn't sugary and cheeky. It was sincere yet it made Sasuke want to just storm off from there. In the first place it was because of Ino and Sakura he was in this mess. But Sakura's words did hit him hard and he felt like his heart had clenched in his chest.

"I thought so too but I guess he didn't." When Sasuke gave that icy smirk and looked at her with that obvious emptiness Sakura was left speechless. Sasuke had so much control over his expression and his eyes yet Sakura had seen the small slip earlier and now this smirk. It made her own heart squeeze a bit painfully. The bell rang and they got up to leave. Sakura noticed how Naruto and Hinata weren't in the cafeteria. Something was wrong and Sakura had a feeling that this fight or whatever was due to her because well the way Hinata had glared at her earlier while passing by in the hallways wasn't exactly in a friendly way. She looked as her boyfriend left the cafeteria with graceful steps. She couldn't help but feel uneasy.

\---->>>

Sasuke felt as if he was slowly being suffocated to death and it wasn't his fault if he was feeling this way because it have been a week. A week since his break up with Naruto. A week since he last talked with the said boy. Sasuke shifted on his bed and looked at the nightstand, where stood a picture of him with Naruto and their moms. It was of the day when they started their high school. Naruto's sunny smile and his shinning eyes filled with life were even evident in just a picture. His mom stood beside him and Naruto's mum beside her son.

Sasuke felt like tears were prickling his eyes yet he refused to cry. Every day felt like such a hell to him with Naruto sitting only seats away, walking past him in the hallways or how Naruto and Hinata no longer stayed in the cafeteria for the lunch. Sasuke bit his lips and glared at the wall in front of him and on the window. Why was Naruto being such an asshole to him? Why wasn't he understanding that what Sasuke did was a necessity? Why the hell he have to break up with him? He had told Naruto that it was just a pretend relationship. That he didn't love Sakura at all then why!

Was the promise more important than Sasuke? How could Naruto be so heartless? Sasuke felt wetness in his eyes and roughly wiped them before he scowled. If Naruto wanted to play the hard way, then fine. Sasuke would act as heartless as him too. Even if it would kill him inside to see Naruto get hurt even more but with the way Naruto was ignoring and avoiding him, it was inevitable. He would tell Naruto what the real hurt was. How Sasuke wanted to fucking kill Hinata to be so close to Naruto and Naruto for smiling and acting as if nothing was wrong.

If Naruto wanted it to 'hurt' then who was Sasuke to say no? Sasuke sneered and closed his eyes.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment if you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the hell this one shot turned into a long story but whatever lol. Next chapter would be last one and have a nice lemon-ish surprise.

"Hinata.. I-I can't take it anymore. Fuck.." Naruto's face was contorted in agony and Hinata felt like something had punched her chest. She couldn't breath. They were sitting in the open air with Naruto leaning against the wall with his uneaten lunch placed close to him.

"You have to be strong. If you are hurting so much then just go and make amends already. I am sure Sasuke is hurting as well. He looks so sick and silent." Hinata gently squeezed Naruto's hand and Naruto took a deep breath.

"I can't..." His voice was broken.

"Naruto..." She wanted to tell him to just drop this tough act. To stop pretending yet Naruto's next words stopped her right there.

"I know he is hurting but I can't see him with her Hinata. I won't be able to take it. Just thinking about there daily kisses and the way she is clinging to him makes me see red. If I was still with him and Sakura touched him. I would have outed him. I know he is thinking that I am cruel and even you think that I am being selfish but you guys don't understand what I am going through Hinata. I am dying every second. He is so close to me yet he is not mine. This small knowledge is what keeping me together but if we were still dating then I..." And Hinata's eyes widened.'They were dating?'

"So Hinata please just don't ask me the impossible. I won't be able to do it. I can share him. At least now I know that he is not mine. That he is just an unrequited love for me now. And you know Hinata I am such a weak and pathetic guy that now that I am a mess because of or love I can't even be a friend to Sasuke." He looked at Hinata with slightly wet eyes and gave a weak smile,"I am not making sense right?"

"I think I understand you a bit now but there is no denying it that it's destroying both of you. You love him then at least be with him as a friend." Hinata's gentle voice made Naruto's stomach churn with something unpleasant.

"I can't. I am too selfish." The way Naruto smile with pain streaked face and the way his voice was a bit shaky and how those blue eyes clouded with pain and suffering made Hinata's heart ache with so pain, she didn't know what to do. Was it possible for someone to be in this much emotional pain? All she hoped that things would turn out better that there may be a magical way to just turn every thing right. She hoped some miracle would happen before both of his close friends broke completely.

\---->>>

Sasuke was kissing Sakura roughly, touching her and making the girl's smaller body tremble and squirm.

thump-thump-thump!

"S-some.. mmm.. one.. might..ah" Sakura moaned out but Sasuke didn't stopped. He plunged his tongue inside Sakura's mouth, holding her and making a sandwich between him and the wall. They were on school grounds and he had asked Sakura to come here. Other's had whistled yet Sakura couldn't read a thing from Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke!" The yell was enough to make Sasuke and Sakura broke apart and there stood a fuming Hinata with Naruto who looked like he had been just slapped in the face. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw how Sasuke's eyes flashed pain merely for a second before coldness took it's place.

"Hinata? What a pleasant surprise?" Sasuke's voice was sneering she saw how the small girl seemed livid. Sakura took deep breaths to calm her self and that's when she saw Naruto holding a roll and Hinata holding a small petite box. Sakura's eyes shot to Sasuke with a small gasp,'Sasuke did this on purpose! But why?' She could feel anger bubbling and prickling on her skin from the inside.

"..." The girl was quite yet Sakura could see the struggle on her face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost or worst like she had seen someone die. Yup! Sakura winced when Hinata started to speak,"I never knew you could do this Sasuke! I can't believe I though of you as someone special to me!" Hinata's voice wasn't a loud yell, but in it's deadly calm way the voice had such a sharp knife like edge that even Sasuke's body tensed and his face turned impassive and cold.

"I'm going.." Naruto's mumble was a bit too soft and low with a stilled face and he turned quickly to leave. Hinata turned to look at Naruto's direction and that's when Sasuke spoke in a cold icy tone, making Sakura shiver with dread. She was caught in something ugly.

"Go after him and take advantage of this too. Because that's all you seem to do these days." The way Sasuke sneered with that dark gaze in his onyx fathomless eyes even Sakura softly gasped on such rudeness. Her eyes quickly snapped toward Hinata whose expressions didn't change a bit but she did closed the distance between them. Before Sakura could sense what was happening Hinata punched Sasuke in the stomach with much force, making him stumble and groan with pain.

"Go fuck your self Uchiha. You are no longer worth my time." Hinata had dropped her box while punching Sasuke and softly flipped her hairs away. She turned and marched away. Sakura was still shocked. This right now felt as if it was something too personal for her to be here to witness. Why would Sasuke do this? With the anger surged through her once again on being used by this guy. How dare he use her! She glared at Sasuke who was rubbing the spot Hinata had punched with a sour expression.

"Sasuke how could you.."

"Don't even start to act self righteous with me because after all this was just a bet for you from the start." Sasuke bit out looking at her like she was some kind of piece of trash and also the heavy gaze, the pain behind that anger and frustration made Sakura squirm and gasp. Sasuke turned and left yet Sakura couldn't move an inch.

She felt as if she had been slapped in face. Sasuke had accused her. He had said that it was only fair that he would use her if she was using him. But that kiss? Sasuke had purposely did it so Naruto and Hinata could see or more like one of them sees it especially. Sakura bit her lips and her eyes widened a bit. Sasuke was in love with one of his friends. But who was it?Was it Hinata or was it...Naruto? But that couldn't be right? Right?

\---->>>

 

Hinata was seething with rage when she stormed off form there. She felt like crying with the frustration and pain of Sasuke's words and Naruto's hurt. She was running here and there, trying to find Naruto but there was no sign of Naruto and Hinata was afraid to think where he might be if he wasn't at school because the guy's bag was still in the class, as they had two consecutive classes in the same class before the break and after the break. But where was the guy. Hinata's heart started to beat more quickly with each passing second. Before she noticed the bell had already rang and she was forced to go into the class.

While teacher was telling them about the ancient history of world and it's civilizations, Hinata couldn't concentrate at all on any of that. She did had gave a dirty glare to Sasuke and Sakura when they entered and the mere second his burning yet so very cold eyes met Sasuke's black burning and bitting gaze. Hinata didn't know how the hell, rest of the day passed. When the last bell rang, she quickly took Naruto's bag and her and then just rushed out. She quickly started her silver bike, kicking harshly and the engine roared, only to leave a trail of smoke behind her. Some people did stopped and stared in awe to see one of the most famous beauty of their high school, riding her bike more ruthlessly than ever.

Hinata drove her bike to Naruto's home, fully knowing that Naruto's mother would be still at the law firm she worked at. She knocked at the door and was startled when she saw that the door wasn't close. Hinata rushed inside and rushed into the room right beside the stairs and barged in Naruto's room, panting. Naruto was standing close to his large window, unmoving even on the sound and Hinata felt her heart beating even more erratically and her palm sweating profoundly.

"Naruto?" She called out gently yet Naruto didn't move an inch. Hinata's heart ached with pain and she softly dropped both bags on the rug before moving closer to Naruto, who was still looking outside the window. She gently placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, who didn't even reacted at all on her touch.

"Hey, Please look at me. Naruto please." The soft plead made Naruto exhale a soft breath before he turned to face Hinata. Naruto's face looked so still and calm that Hinata was afraid for a moment. There was no sign of once sunny and sweet boy she loved so much. Before her stood a guy who had been pushed to his last limit and who looked as if he was just a human doll and not a living breathing person. But she couldn't give up on him. Yeah she knew that Naruto's heart would never be her's but at least she could have a small part of Naruto as her friend right. She wasn't going to lose that no matter what.

"I know...Or may be I would never know how much you are hurting right now but.." Hinata stared into those stilled blue mesmerizing eyes, looking at her with such flatness it made her heart physically hurt,"But I know things would turn out better sooner or later so Naruto please you have to.."

"Go out with me." The small statement left Hinata gasping for air and she looked into Naruto's dark gaze.

"Na..Naruto?" She stared her eyes widened and body softly starting to tremble.

"He wouldn't understand my pain until I make him feel it. Can you do it?" The question was asked ruthlessly and at that moment Naruto looked so much more mature, cold and hauntingly beautiful. Hinata felt her breath hitching. Such a cruel, cruel, cruel man... Yet.. Hinata felt warm tears prickling on her eyes but she blinked..

"Yes, If that's what you want. That's what friends are for. No?" The small soft small was all she could offer and Naruto nodded before closing the distance and pulling her into a strangely cold embrace. But Hinata hugged back, hiding her face into that tones chest, inhaling deeply, Yes.. Such an alluring yet cruel man.

\---->>>

He wanted to erase his memory. He really did. His body was a trembling mess while he slid down on the floor between two library book racks. His breath was coming short due to all the running he had done. He squeezed his eyes shut to clear his mind and to control his suddenly trembling body before someone saw him yet closing his eyes turned out to be a mistake because the second he closed them. He was hit with that scene again.

Naruto's lips on Hinata's hands in the morning...

Naruto's lips on Hinata's cheek when the calculus ended...

Naruto's lips on Hinata's shoulder in cafeteria...

"I asked Hinata and she said they had started to date. Looks like the forever singles want to graduate that department." Ino had said it on the lunch table chirping in that annoying voice and Sasuke felt like throwing up and excuse him self.

No. It was a lie. It couldn't be. Naruto wouldn't do that. Naruto wouldn't cheat on him! Sasuke gasped for air but his lungs were crushing. His body shook when he remembered Naruto's words.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Those venomous words rang in his mind and he just wanted to bash his skull on the wall but controlled himself.

'Just because Naruto said he was breaking up didn't mean they had broken up'. No! He refused.

'It's your own fault. Your were pushing him to this.' Someone sneered on him inside his mind and Sasuke's mind raced back to yesterday when he had made out with Sakura to just push Naruto's buttons. But never in his wildest imagination he thought that Naruto would start dating and of all people date Hinata.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, trying to control his body's reactions.

The logical part of him knew that they were no longer together. That it was him who pushed Naruto to this. If Naruto didn't try to break the ice neither did he. Yet... He couldn't bear it. The pain was too much to bear. He only had Naruto and now he had lost him too. He hadn't tried to reason with blond. Naruto deserved to be happy. Sasuke should be happy yet he couldn't.

While blinking back his tears, Sasuke thought about how Naruto would have felt when he had seen Sasuke with Sakura. Did Naruto felt this searing pain too? Was his heart being torn like this too? But damn.. It was hard.. It was hard to live like this.

\---->>>

Sakura looked at Sasuke bitting her lips and sighed for the umpteenth time. Sasuke was sitting with them on the table but Sakura couldn't help but feel that Sasuke's pale fresh looking smooth ivory skin was turning a sickly pale yellow. That his once shining styled hairs looked messy and that those black eyes which always had an arrogant hint in them looked closed off and just bottomless pits of darkness. In simple words Sasuke looked awful and it felt as if something was eating him day by day.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that the guy wasn't happy with them dating but since the day Naruto and Hinata started to date, Sasuke was slowly crumbling down. Even her gang has noticed and tried to mock and comment on Sasuke. If it wasn't for Sakura effectively shutting them up. She couldn't help but feel protective of Sasuke. More than his 'girlfriend' she felt like a mother hen. She was way too worried about Sasuke. The guy was so damn tensed that it looked like he would snap any second and Sakura feared it.

As for Hinata and Naruto, Sakura noticed. Naruto acted affectionately with her. They had lunch together, worked together on projects and Naruto's touch lingered and Hinata looked at him with so much warmth. They were your normal couple. It felt as if Sasuke never existed between them. As if his existence was forgotten.

Sakura couldn't help but shudder whenever her eyes met with Naruto's blue unyielding eyes. That almost feral and bitting glint in them was so much dark that Sakura would just look away. Sakura never noticed it but now Naruto put an effort in dressing up and in just two more weeks they were the most 'perfect' couple of their school. Sakura caught the whispers so many times of many girls who said that how charming and hot the blond was. That how enchanting and hot the couple was.

It was almost if as Naruto wasn't the Naruto she knew from three weeks ago. The sunny blond with soft smiles and a bit too messy style. The guy who would joke around with her. The guy who laughed and joked was no longer there. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was just pushing the food in his plate. Sasuke wasn't the same either.

Why would their friendship break? Just what the hell happened to make all of them break like this? When the bell rang and Sasuke got up pushing the tray away Sakura looked at that still way too lithe and hauntingly beautiful boy beside him. The guy who was fading away so slowly.

Who do you love Sasuke? Which one?

\---->>>

 

"How are you and Sakura doing?" On hearing his mother's voice Sasuke looked up from his plate and looked at Mikoto.

"Good I guess."Sasuke shrugged almost nonchalant and Mikoto nodded.

"That's good. At least you broke your record of dating only for two weeks",His mother's tone was almost playful yet Sasuke just stared at her.

"Hn." He gave soft hum and Mikoto snorted.

"Of course this would have happened sooner if you had stopped clinging to Naruto earlier. I mean he is a nice boy but spending all of your time with him wasn't healthy". His mother comment dryly and Sasuke stared down again at his plate, his hand clutching the fork a bit more forcefully.

".." Sasuke kept quite but it was like Mikoto wasn't over yet.

"Thank God you started to date like a normal teenager should. I was so worried that when that Blondie said those things. I was so worried for a second that you weren't normal but you proved me wrong. I really have the best son." His mother said softly smiling yet the words poured like acid in Sasuke's ears and he looked at his mother in utter disbelief.

'Normal?'

What was this normal any ways? What was the definition of this 'normal' his mother talked about? And healthy? Was he healthy right now? He wanted to snort. His mother hadn't even noticed that he looked sick and wasn't eating as much he should be. Yet to his mother he was normal. His this self was more normal than what he was before.

Mikoto kept on talking afterwards too and yet Sasuke couldn't hear the words. He couldn't help but feel hollow. Would his mother even care if he died like this? This time he did snorted. Who was he kidding! His mom would skin him alive by her self if she knew about him being gay. Mikoto scolded him and yet Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his 'mother'.

Was she really his mother? Were mothers supposed to be like this? Or he was just born unlucky? Why couldn't he have more smoother life? Just Why?

\---->>>

They were sitting in a spare room at Ino's with quite a number of empty cans of beers while they could hear the music blaring at full volume. Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes who looked way drunk. It was almost like he was doing this on purpose. Even if it worried Sakura, at least Sasuke's face was flushed and he looked less tensed. In face the way Sasuke's half buttons were undone and he looked so daze made Sakura's heart skip a beat. She admitted again to her self that the guy was absolutely stunning, like a fallen angel.

Now why were they here was simple. Ino invited her close friends to a small party at her place as her uncle and aunt were away for the weekend and she would have the house to her self. So Sakura asked Sasuke to come with her to the party and Sasuke didn't say a thing but when today she came to his house stubbornly to pick him up, Sasuke's mom was home. Mikoto was a nice and sweet woman and she scolded Sasuke softly for saying no to her and Sasuke after some reluctance got ready to go with her.

Sakura stared again at Sasuke who was staring at wall like it was the most interesting thing. She had hoped that Sasuke would loosen up and have some fun. Seriously she had started to feel guilty. Even though Sasuke asked her out on his own yet she felt as if somehow she had forced him to date her. The guy looked miserable.

Now what was the easiest was to make some one open up? Sakura racked her brain and then bit her lips. You start to talk about your self and then you can expect the other to trust with their secret yet it was a dangerous territory. Granted Sasuke was way too hammered right now yet the prospect of him remembering the conversation afterwards would go way wrong and ruin her but.. One glance at the distressed boy and Sakura made up her mind.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out Sasuke's name who stopped his musing and grunted before turning and looking at Sakura through hooded gaze. Sakura gulped before taking a deep breath. She had to do it. It was the moment of do or die yup almost like that. She had to know the reason behind Sasuke being this way before the guy got sick seriously.

"Have you loved someone before? I mean like real love?" Sakura saw how Sasuke tensed for a moment before relaxing and looking at her with such resigned expressions that it made Sakura's heart hurt. Sasuke didn't even needed to speak. Those usually cold black eyes were enough to answer her question. The hurt, the pain, the suffering. So similar to her's.

"...h've y'u?" Sasuke's tone was slurred and he was resting his head on the sides of bed, arching and exposing the pale column of his neck and Sakura took a deep breath. This guy didn't even know what he could do with his mere presence and this defenselessness ughh. Yet the question was enough to break her daze. She took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"Yes." Her answer wasn't elaborate. She wanted to awake the curiosity in Sasuke and the drunk Sasuke seemed quite curious and almost... innocent looking.

"W-Who?" The question was asked after a long pause and Sakura exhaled relaxing.. It was working.

"Not someone from our current high school. He was a guy back at Florida. Shino. He was a genius and a total sweet heart too." A ghost of small painful smile appeared on Sakura's face. She gulped down another swig of her drink. Sasuke was looking at her like waiting for her to continue. It was difficult than she thought. She swallowed thickly before speaking again."I told you before that me and Ino are childhood friends right? Well we were umm.. uh. screw this. We were playgirls. Total playgirls. Dating hot guys, hooking up and then dumping them for someone else. And then me and Ino had an argument with Konan. The girl was pretty cute but she had a stick shoved up her ass and she insulted us for being sluts and stuff. Ino have been always the impulsive one and she said to her that she would make her pay for this." Sakura sighed and gulped another sip. She was feeling more light and relaxed now.

"The girl was actually Shino's childhood friend and had a crush on him." Sakura softly said and Sasuke sat up straight.

"You started to date Shino, right?" Sasuke snorted and Sakura laughed out.

"You are smart huh? Yeah, that's what I did cause Ino is such an idiot and that's why I made Shino fall for me. I thought that I would make Konan pay like this by being with the guy she couldn't have but..." Sakura stopped to take a deep breath.

"Y'u ended up fallin' f'r him f'r real?" Sasuke looked surprised and intrigued. It seems like the alcohol was doing good for him, making him loose and Sakura smiled. May be if the situation was a bit different she would have become a good friend with guy or even would have ended up falling for him but.. she sighed.

"I couldn't help it. He looked so cold yet it turned out that he was just shy. Sasuke you know I have never ever met a guy like him who could love so purely. Who could be so gentle with a girl like me. It was unexpected." Sasuke mumbled something under his breath which almost sounded as ,'It always is.' but Sakura acted as she haven't heard the small confession and continued,"Ino asked me that I should break up. It had been almost three months. Exams were coming up too. I told Ino that I was serious about Shino and she was furious. That was the first time we fought." Sakura looked at him and Sasuke frowned, possibly remembering about his own friends.

"Shino was there for me. He was so damn sweet and gentle that I was able to stay strong. He told me that Ino would come back and Ino did. She was sorry and all that stuff . I thought that everything was going to be fine. I felt bad for Konan but even she was patient with me but then everything crumbled. A guy from our school was pestering me and well if it was before I would have left Shino because the guy was rich, yes not that good looking but now that I loved Shino. I couldn't accept him but he kept it up. I didn't tell Shino because I didn't wanted to make him worried but then one day after school that guy grabbed my arm and forcefully took me to a park closer to our school. That park was abandoned and I was horrified when he forcefully started to kiss me. I tried to push him away but couldn't. He told me that he had took what he wanted and left. I was confused and scared and I could feel that some thing was going to happen and you know what. I wasn't wrong." Sakura's voice took a painful edge. She looked on verge of tears and Sasuke stopped drinking and stared at the girl.

"Next day the school was filled with the posters of me kissing Suigetsu and even the video of us kissing, every fucking person had it!" Sakura's voice broke and Sasuke felt his own throat going dry. "I rushed to see Shino and when I found him, he was staring at his locker with that picture. He looked at me and I couldn't move. He looked like someone had just killed him. After that for the whole day somehow I couldn't find Shino and then furious I went to Suigetsu who just completely ignored me. I didn't knew what was happening. I called Shino again and again but he wouldn't pick up." Sakura was already crying now and Sasuke felt the stirring in his own heart.

"I went to his home when he didn't come to school for two days and that's when I got to knew that he was at hospital. His mom was furious at me." Sakura sniffed,"Shino tried to commit suicide."Her voice was hoarse and she quickly took a gulp of the beer."Ino's father sent her here suddenly to her aunt because of something and I was left alone to deal with all of this. I tried to talk with Shino but Konan didn't let me. No body seemed to care about it because me and Ino have been doing this for a while. But to me everything ended when I saw Shino with Konan after a week. Konan was hovering around him like a mother hen, giving me dirty glares and Shino... He never looked up to see me." Sakura said in a bitter tone full of self resentment.

"And?" Sasuke seemed almost anxious and Sakura gave him a weak smile before finishing her drink.

"Well I left Florida after giving my exams and came here. My dad got transfered here last year and I was staying there in dorms but when that happened, like a coward I ran away." Sakura said and she saw the way Sasuke's face darkened with something she didn't know.

"Y'u shouldn't h've left," Sasuke slowly got up a bit swaying and Sakura was dumbfounded on sudden outburst,"You should have stayed and tried to explain. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Sasuke looked at her and spoke slurring a bit but the raw emotions and pain was so evident in his voice that Sakura couldn't say a word.

"You were given a person who loved you and you loved him back and yet you left?" Sasuke pointed his finger at her almost shouting, his words more clear and Sakura was confused, Why was Sasuke so angry? Was he angry on her behalf? Or was it something else? Sakura would have kept her musing but she was beyond shocked on Sasuke's next words,"Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be a girl? You can love the guy you want. You can go after him, pursue him and no one would say that it's wrong. No one would say that you are an abomination because this is the rule of this world. If I had this power, I would have never let go of him, never." Sasuke was breathing heavily and Sakura was just staring at the guy who looked at her with so much pent up pain and frustration.

Sakura wasn't given more time to think about it as Sasuke's face turned green and he stumbled toward the bathroom. Sakura cursed under her breath and quickly got up to help him. While rubbing Sasuke's back while he emptied his stomach Sakura's mind raced and her heart ached with pain. The realization had hit her hard.

Sasuke was in love... In love with Naruto...

And it was all her fault that things had turned out this...

Well, SHIT...

\---->>>

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and groaned. The splitting headache made him want to just go back to sleep but he blinked his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember much from last night. Just that he was sent by his mom and he had no will to fight so he just came here and then because the music was giving him a headache, he asked Sakura about a more quieter corner and then he drank here and then... Yeah Sakura stayed with him but then? After that? He tried remembering but the headache was too much so he just turned and took a deep breath... which when he let out stank like dead fish... He vomited... Just great.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sasuke heard the light sleepy mumble of his name and looked at his side to see Sakura's sleepy form."You up?" She asked and then winced a bit and cursed when the headache hit her too.

"Can you do something about this headache?" Sasuke muttered and Sakura blinked for a bit before nodding and slowly got out of the bed. Sasuke stared at his hands for a while and then after that he slowly got up because his own breath was making him feel nauseous. When Sakura entered after a while with a water bottle, Sasuke looked much better with his shirt buttoned up and his hairs looked better too. Sakura took the medicine out of the cabinet and took two of them out.

After they took the medicine Sasuke looked ready to leave. Sakura looked at him quietly. Sasuke looked at her annoyed and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Sasuke's tone was bitting.

"I'll take you back. Just wait a bit." Sakura got up quickly and Sasuke wanted to just leave but the headache and his empty stomach was enough to make him stay. Sakura quickly took a T shirt out of the wardrobe and a pair of jeans. Sasuke was beyond surprised when Sakura came out wearing a simple blue T shirt and jeans with no make up and her hairs tied with a pony. She took her purse from the nightstand and looked at him. Who was staring at her. It was Sakura who asked this time.

"What?", Sasuke just made a face and told her to be quick. Sakura shook her head and wore her wedges quickly and they left Ino's house or her uncle's house. Down stairs looked like trash and even the hallways looked like a hurricane came last night. She made a note to come back and help that idiot to clean up. While they were driving both were back to Sasuke's wasn't that long distance and in just ten minutes Sakura was pulling the car.

"Here we are." She gave a small smile and Sasuke grunted a he could get out of the car Sakura's words stopped him right there."We need to talk." Sasuke immediately stopped and looked back at Sakura annoyed.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Sasuke looked annoyed and irritated but Sakura took a deep breath.

"No. We need to do it right now." On Sakura's persistent tone Sasuke looked at her back.

"Well then speak." He looked pissed off and Sakura was quite for a while before she nodded.

"Sasuke I am breaking up with you." Sasuke's eyes shot up and he looked at her with a narrowed gaze."Geez no need to murder me with your eyes." She gave a small weak chuckle.

"Then what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke was angry, so angry.

"I am doing you a favor Sasuke. You don't love me and I can't force you to be with me." Sakura's gentle and smooth tone, instead of that sickly sweet tone was more relaxing and calming but Sasuke couldn't care less.

"Did it stopped you before?" His tone was bitting and Sakura's eyes narrowed too.

"You already know that it was a bet and I was going to stop it but you already called me and asked me out." Sasuke's face told her that he didn't believe her at all but what could she do?,"I am sorry OK. I am sorry for what Ino said to your ... Your mom forced you to date me right?" Sakura's words made Sasuke clench his fists.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke tone had a dark edge and Sakura took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Sasuke you.. you are gay. Right?" Sasuke didn't even flinch, instead he just laughed. Yet that sound was way to cold and hollow for being a laugh.

"Was this why you made me drink so much? So I would tell you some thing which will give you power over me? I'm so fucking tired of you women playing with me!" Sakura gulped. Sasuke looked murderous.

"Yeah. I made you drink on purpose because you looked so fucking tensed that I was sure you were gonna snap any second. I wanted to make you relax. And yes! I did wanted to know why you were just.. kind of fading away." Sakura said a bit furious and Sasuke stared at her coldly

"So now you know. So what are you going to do with this information?" Sasuke leaned back on his seat and looked at her with a chilling made Sakura annoyed.

"Dammit Sasuke nothing! You don't have to be so defensive about this. I don't care what your sexual orientations are and it's not the reason why I am breaking up with you either!" Sakura took a deep breath and spoke again before Sasuke could say something,"You love Naruto right? Then you shouldn't waste your time Sasuke. Even if others think of you as abnormal or abomination, pursue him. Go after him. Because this is your right Sasuke! Even if you don't want to come out, go and explain this to him. Don't let your love go if it means this much to you." Sasuke looked stunned at her strangely convincing and sincere words."I just want to tell you that I am on your side. If your mom... If she is the one you are so afraid of then don't tell her of us breaking up. Hell if you want I won't tell a soul that we broke up. You can stay with us until you make thing right between you and Naruto."

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke looked suspicious and Sakura sighed before giving him a weak smile.

"Repenting I guess. You don't remember but I told you last night that I lost my love because I didn't tried enough. I don't want this happening to you because of me." Sasuke looked surprised on the sudden vulnerability on Sakura's face. Sakura's words were sincere or not , he didn't know but they were true. A truth which pierced his heart and he slowly looked up to see at Naruto's house longingly. Was their really a chance he could have Naruto back?

\---->>>

 

Sakura was true to her words much to Sasuke's surprise and to add to it she didn't even pester him about anything. Sasuke was of course still thinking about what Sakura had said the other day. He stole a glance and saw that Hinata and Naruto were having lunch in the cafeteria. His heart clenched painfully when he saw the way Hinata smiled and Naruto chuckled. He looked just like before. Yeah, he looked more mature, detached but he practically lavished Hinata with attention and small kisses. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He had to do something and do it quick.

After school when Sasuke came out of his school gates. He was surprised to see his older brother standing there waiting for him beside his car. Girls were whispering and Sasuke sighed. Just great.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" He scowled and his brother chuckled.

"Greetings to you too Sasuke." Itachi was smiling that annoying way but Sasuke just sighed. He didn't had the energy to deal with this right now."No need to be so cold little brother. Come with me. We are going to have lunch."

"Itachi.. Some other day OK." Sasuke tried to reason with Itachi in a calm voice but the older male turned and stared at him. The playful expressions disappeared and he looked serious.

"Get in the car." Sasuke opened his lips but then closed. He didn't wanted to make a scene right in front of his school. He hopped in the car with a grim expression and looked away. Itachi didn't made a comment on this and just kept on driving until they reached a McDonald. Sasuke grunted but followed Itachi inside. Itachi didn't asked for what he wanted to eat and simply ordered two triple cheeseburgers with fries, grilled chicken salad with two chocolate shakes. Sasuke was horrified to see all that stuff.

"Are you out of your mind? Why are you ordering so much food?" Sasuke grumbled and that's when Itachi looked at him.

"Because you look like you are going to die on me any second." Itachi's answer was simple yet way to serious and Sasuke scowled."Tell me Sasuke what's bothering you?" Sasuke still ignored him and kept scowling. Itachi sighed and didn't speak until the food was served. He didn't wanted to eat but one look from Itachi and Sasuke was forced to eat while scowling.

While Sasuke struggled to finish his burger Itachi had already finished his and was eating the salad. He did left it for Sasuke too too and Sasuke internally groaned. Sasuke had no idea that Itachi ate this much but he most definitely was going to get sick.

"I will ask again. What's bothering you." Sasuke looked up and stopped sipping his shake. He kept quite and Itachi sighed.

"I know that you don't think of me as an older brother and how can you when all we do is meet at random days at public places but Sasuke always keep this in mind that no matter what I'm still your brother. I know that something is bothering you but I won't ask anymore. But always know that I am right here to take it if it becomes too much for you." Itachi's gentle words made Sasuke's heart ache. He looked at the guy sitting in front of him.

Itachi. His bother. The person who haven't been around him too much yet he was always there. When Sasuke was younger back then he would cry after Itachi had to leave. At that time Itachi and Sasuke's father came to meet him at Sasuke's home. Sasuke's dad too, he would hug little Sasuke and kiss him. Yet after Sasuke started to grow up,his mom started to slowly tell him stuff about his dad and Itachi. She said that his dad cheated on her and then left her and Itachi.. even after knowing everything he still supported Sasuke's dad and chose to live with him in the end. Sasuke never asked his dad or Itachi directly and slowly distanced him self from them. But now when he saw his brother's gentle smile. Sasuke was reminded of the brother who would cradle him in his arms when he would scrap him self while playing with Itachi. Sasuke wanted to tell him. Oh he really did but that was the exact moment his mom called, breaking Sasuke out of his weird mood. So Sasuke just gave a small nod to Itachi.

"I will." Itachi didn't said anything afterward and just smiled, ruffling Sasuke's hairs and Sasuke kept his face composed not showing his inner turmoil.

\---->>>

 

"Hey Sasuke~ Over here." Sasuke who had just returned and was going to go inside his home was called over by Kushina who was at home. Sasuke turned to see the bubbly woman who was weeding the plants in the garden. Sasuke gave a small polite smile and made his way to her.

"Hello auntie." Kushina grinned.

"Hey there pretty boy. How are you? Are you OK? You look more pale?" Kushina was touching his face and Sasuke felt embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just studies." On Sasuke's polite response Kushina nodded.

"Hmm studies. Exams are coming up next month right? I know you must be doing good! Even my little goof ball seems to be serious these days but I do think it's because of your and Hina's influence on him or he would have just failed." Kushina made a face but then smiled again sweetly but she didn't noticed how Sasuke's body tensed on Hinata's name."Oh that reminds me. What college you are gonna choose? Naruto and Hinata are planning to go to Wayland's. Even though I told him to just apply for the closer one's but that boy..." Kushina rolled her eyes and Sasuke was left in almost a shocked state.

Naruto was thinking of going to Plainview? That was like almost six, seven hours away and going with Hinata? Were they already this close? Haven't they already decided to apply in St. Mary? How could Naruto do this to him? Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Is he inside?" He asked Kushina and she blinked before nodding. Sasuke was going inside in a second and Kushina just smiled and started to weed again.

Sasuke quickly came inside and then just barged in without even knocking and he clenched his teeth when he saw that Naruto was laying on his bed and his bag on the rug. Sasuke felt his anger spiking.

"Well well. Aren't you enjoying your self." He spat out and Naruto blinked for a second before he got up and stared at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered his name but Sasuke missed the flash of longing in Naruto's blue eyes before he asked rather composed,"What are you doing here?"

"You are thinking of going to Wayland? How could you do this?" Sasuke looked livid. He was angry, frustrated and hurt.

"My grandparents live there. That is the only reason I was considering it. But Sasuke, why are you flipping out on me?" Naruto's voice was low and cold and Sasuke glared at him.

"Why am I flipping out? How could you do this? You started to fucking date Hinata and the way you act around her! Do you think I am blind? Even though you know how hard it is for me! How difficult my situation is yet you keep acting like a fucking baby!" Sasuke's breathing was ragged and Naruto's expressions darkened.

"So you can fucking make out with that slut but I can't even touch my girlfriend?" Naruto's tone was mocking and Sasuke's glare intensified. He really wanted to punch Naruto right now.

"Don't talk about Sakura this way when you don't know a thing about her." Sasuke said through clenched teeth and Naruto sneered.

"Oh God. Are you for real Sasuke? You are defending her? You know what Uchiha?" Naruto's whole demeanor changed in seconds and he looked at Sasuke with a chilling gaze,"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to fucking see you ever again! I regret falling for your stupid ass!"

"Like wise! I can't believe that I dated a loser like you!" Sasuke spat out and he saw the way Naruto looked like he had been punched.

"GET OUT." The words were said with so much hurt and pain that Sasuke almost wanted to tell him that he didn't mean it but Naruto was the one who started it. Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath and turned to leave when Naruto said more, "Be happy Uchiha, In just one more month you don't have to see my face ever again. You can fuck Sakura as much you like and I'll do the same." Sasuke was out in a second. He didn't stopped to say bye to Kushina and didn't responded to his mother when she called out to him and shut himself in his room.

His head was a mess and he felt like he would just die. The reality of the situation had hit him hard. He was losing Naruto. He was losing him for real. But then his mom...

"I was so worried for a second that you weren't normal but you proved me wrong."

Was it worth it? Was he going to live his whole life like this? Hiding and pretending to be someone he wasn't? And Naruto? He was drifting away from him. Sasuke was sure that if he didn't said it, If he didn't said it right now it would become too much for his heart. He clenched his fists. He loved his mother. Even though she wasn't home most of the time yet he loved her with her every flaw. He loved here even when she unconsciously rejected him but that was enough of it because he could no longer hold his feelings in. He slowly got up while the muscles in his body trembled with anticipation.

When Sasuke slowly made his way down stairs in kitchen his mom was cutting the veggies while humming softly. Sasuke's heart thrummed painfully in his chest and he took a deep breath to calm it.

"Mom." He softly called out to Mikoto who looked up and stared at her son.

"Sasuke?" She looked at her smiling and Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"I have something to tell you." Sasuke's serious tone made Mikoto alert too. She looked at her son. Sasuke looked ... tensed. Mikoto's eyebrows shot in annoyance.

"Dear lord help me. Don't tell me you broke up with Sakura?" Mikoto stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at Sasuke irritably."Well whatever. It's a wonder it lasted as long as one month." Mikoto made quite a bitter expressions and Sasuke sighed.

"If it was about my break up then I wouldn't have even told you mom." Sasuke seemed a bit nervous and annoyed too and this time Mikoto halted and looked at her son more closely and attentively. He looked serious but also he looked rather pale and sick. He looked like he had lost weight too.

"Are you unwell Sasuke? You do look pale." Sasuke wanted to snort. Oh God help him. So his mom finally noticed that something was wrong with him.

"No. I am fine just busy with studies." His answer made Mikoto frown. She wasn't understanding it yet she felt uneasy. The light crackle of thunder made both of them flinch a bit. Rain?

"Then what do you want to tell me?" She was growing weary. Why was Sasuke making that face? What was her son hiding behind that nervousness. She had a feeling that whatever it was. She wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Mom. I.." Sasuke swallowed thickly and Mikoto just stared. she could hear the light tapping of rain on the window.

"Mom you know that I love you right?" The rain was softly tapping and making a soft eerie music. Mikoto simply stared at her son. Why was he saying this? What was the meaning behind this?"I love you mom. I love you with all your flaws. I love you even though you are mostly not around. I love you even though you are some times can be so cold and unforgiving but I really do love you and I want you know that I would never do something which would hurt you purposely."

"I...I love you too. But Sasuke why are you telling me all of this? What's the meaning of this?" Mikoto swallowed thickly while her grip on knife tightened."Tell me Sasuke. Tell me what you are trying to hide behind these pretty words." Mikoto's voice was low and Sasuke looked at her with a pleading in his black eyes.

"I'm gay." The words left Sasuke's mouth and it was an absolute silence before Mikoto's form started to tremble it could her grip tightened even more on the knife.

"I-I'm preparing the dinner Sasuke and please you do know I hate in appropriate jokes." Mikoto quickly got up and ignored Sasuke's words. She started to take out the ingredients out of the fridge in a frenzy.

"Mom.." Sasuke softly called out to her with a calm yet breaking voice.

"I am thinking about making some pasta and a steak too? What do you say?" Mikoto wasn't looking at him. Trying to act as nothing had been said and Sasuke's heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"Mom..listen." He said again yet Mikoto didn't look his way.

"I wonder what should I make for desert? We have the ice cream left but how about we both bake a pie? I mean what was the last..."

"MOM!" It was the first time that Sasuke yelled, tears were prickling his eyes but he kept his ground and said once again,"I am gay! For God sake stop ignoring me!" Sasuke stared at his mother whose body was trembling even more. He didn't wanted to see her in that hurt state again but he couldn't do this again. He had been living in the hiding just because he had Naruto and only his presence made all of this bearable but now it was impossible. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"Mikoto yelled out and pressed her palms strongly over her ears before she looked at him. Sasuke felt scared. His mother... Her pupils were dilated and she looked ready to murder."You are my lovely son. Let's forget about this heh?" Mikoto tilted her face with a insane and hysterical forced smile on her face and Sasuke felt his throat closing up.

"Please don't reject me like this mom. Please." Sasuke's pain wretched words made the smile disappear from Mikoto's face and Sasuke's eyes widened. If it wasn't for him to jump away. He would have had hit by the knife his mom threw and it didn't ended at that she started to throw the glassware at him shouting hysterically.

"How could you! How could you do this! How could you shamelessly stand here and tell me that you are a fucking fag! I didn't raise an abomination! I didn't raise a sinner! I wish you had died before you said it! I wish you have died in my womb! I wish I had killed you by my own hands! Just DIE! DIE! DIE! GO AND DIE! IF I HAD KNEW IT YOU WOULD BE UNDER THE DIRT RIGHT NOW!" She was crying and throwing everything. Many hitting Sasuke who seems to go in shock.

"I wish you just die. You are not my son! You are not." She was sobbing loudly which a murderous look in her eyes and Sasuke's lips trembled," A FAG LIKE YOU CAN NOT DIRTY MY HOUSE WITH HIS PRESENCE! YOU FUCKING WHORE! I CAN"T BELIEVE MY OWN SON SPREADS HIS LEGS TO OTHER MEN! Disgusting! Disgusting, SO FUCKING DISGUSTING!" She was shouting cursing, and throwing things ate him. Sasuke who looked like he just have been killed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted sliding down on the floor and crying like a mad women.. Sasuke stared at the scene with a far of look and left the house out in the stormy rain.

His mind was hazy and the bleeding cuts were being washed away by the rain. It stung but not more than the words his mother said. Sasuke didn't even looked at his sides and kept walking. The wind was strong and it made him shiver in his half sleeves shirt but he didn't paid it any mind and kept on walking. He felt so numb. His mother's words had cut him deep, a bit too deep. He had known it. He had known that she wouldn't accept him. He had feared that he would be hated but still a small part of him did said that may be his mother would accept him. That may be she would love him. The words she said pierced his heart and he could feel his heart bleeding. He didn't know how long he had been walking when his body started to get heavy and his mind started to become foggy but he ignored this and kept on stumbling and dragging his body forward. Some cars were driving past him. Sasuke kept on walking until a car pulled closer to him. Sasuke ignored the shout of his name and kept on walking and then suddenly his shoulders were grabbed and he was spun to face the person.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke blinked to clear his suddenly bleary image. His mind was getting dizzy and his body ached all over.

"Sasuke" Itachi looked panicked. Sasuke opened his lips to say something but suddenly he couldn't breath and was pulled into the comfortable unconsciousness.

 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Ok Fellas here is the last part of the emotional roller coater and a nice sweet lemonish ending after all those tears. *Pats on shoulder* You guys deserve the treat. I will repeat again there is too much lemon juice flowing through the chapter if you can't handle this much amount probably should just miss a huge part of the chapter lol.
> 
> Pairing: SasuNaru
> 
> The Story is un-beta'd.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and felt a cold sensation over his burning forehead and moaned softly. He shivered a bit and slowly opened his heavy eye lids. He blinked a bit to get his senses clear and then he heard the gentle whisper.

"Sasuke? Thank God you woke up." Sasuke's body ached yet he tried to get up and stared at Itachi a bit surprised and shocked.

"Itachi? Where am I?" Sasuke felt like crap and his body was burning.

"You have fever. Just rest for now and you are at dad's house. You haven't been here before, right?" Itachi 's voice was smooth and gentle but to Sasuke slowly things started to rush back into his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut before he was getting up.

"Sasuke." Itachi's worried voice made him stop for a second and he looked at his brother before giving a small smile.

"I'm Ok Itachi. No need to be worried. I have to go home though." Itachi shook his head and frowned.

"You are going no where Sasuke. You have fever, way many cuts and rain haven't stopped. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell happened with you." Itachi' serious voice made Sasuke sigh. His body temperature was spiking up a bit too much an some of the cuts were hurting too and not to mention his body was aching too much but he couldn't just stay here.

"Itachi please I.."

"Itachi is right. You are going no where." Fugako's calm and commanding tone made Sasuke bit his lips and looked away sulking. Fugako sighed and then spoke up.

"What happen Sasuke? Tell me?" Sasuke bit the inside of his lips and tried to compose his face.

"Nothing happened." He said calmly but the persons in front of him were his father and his older brother.

"Did you get in a fight?" The question was asked and Sasuke wanted to snort.

"Kind of." He shrugged and frown deepened on Itachi's face.

"With mom?" Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment on Itachi's question but then looked at his brother.

"No."

"You are lying son." The statement made Sasuke want to groan,"Mikoto called me and what she was saying made it quite clear that you two fought." Fugako took a seat on the bed and looked at Sasuke with his piercing gaze,"Tell me."

"It was just an argument. Nothing serious." He swallowed thickly and gave a smile to his father but he could see that Fugako wasn't buying it.

"The only thing I absolutely resent is lying Sasuke. Speak the truth!" Fugako's tone turned a more serious note and Sasuke felt so weak and frustrated. He clenched his fists and seethed with rage. 'Truth?' The shitty morals! Why ask him to speak the truth when you can't accept it.

"Please dad. Just leave it be. It's not like you and Itachi would be any better than mom." His tone was full of resentment and hurt and Fugako nodded before speaking up.

"Try us." Sasuke did snorted now rather rudely and stared coldly at his father and Itachi. Itachi looked concerned but Fugako just stared back at him.

"Well dear father I gladly inform you that I am gay. Are you happy now?" Itachi's eyes widened a bit but Fugako only raised his eye brows. They were quite for a while and Sasuke even though he had acted so brave now felt anxiousness building in his stomach. He didn't had any more strength left to bear the temper tantrum of an other angry parent. Yet on the other hand may be it was better to speak up now. He might be in rain again in few more minutes but at least he would have the satisfaction of telling them the truth to their faces.

"I...I always thought that you were more of Mikoto's son. I mean that you had more of her genes dominant in you but now I have changed my mind. You are really her son but you do have quite a number of my genes too." Fugako's tone was calm and his words only made Sasuke confused more.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke looked at his father and on his brother then. They were hiding something. Itachi looked at their father and Fugako nodded before Itachi sighed and gave Sasuke a small smile before speaking up.

"Sasuke do you know the real reason behind mom and dad's divorce?" Sasuke frowned and shook his head,"I figured mom would tell you some messed up story and I won't ask what she told you but the truth is that mom wasn't fair with dad. She didn't cheated on dad of course but Sasuke our mom... she is lesbian." Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. What the hell was Itachi talking about. It can't be true, right?"Mom married dad out of fear. The girl she was dating got found out by her family and she was killed. Mom was devastated and horrified so she took in hiding. She married dad and acted as a good wife but she was cold with dad and then I was nine when we returned from a party and mom was hammered and when dad tried to touch her as in to take her out of car she stumbled away and yelled at dad to not touch her and well you can imagine... Mom said everything she was holding back." Sasuke felt frozen in time. This was lie. It couldn't be. His mother was homophobic. His mother couldn't.. She couldn't be one her self...

"I asked her the next day when she was sobered up. She first lied but then when I kept asking she finally gave in and told me that she married me because she didn't wanted to share the same fate as her girlfriend. I loved Mikoto but I could no longer live with her when she had used me all those years and never really tried to make us work. She was never loyal and fair to me. So I divorced her because that's what she wanted." Fugako's smooth voice made Sasuke throat go dry. If she suffered so much then how could she do this to him?

"But mom.. She.." Sasuke stared at his arm at the bandage and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Mom did this to you? How could she? She has always been like this. Accusing dad and everything but I just.. OH God Sasuke.." Itachi was hugging him the next instant and this time Sasuke let his tears flow. He clutched the front of his brother's shirt and let him self go.

"It's enough. You will no longer live with her. Once you have recovered I'll take you to there to get your stuff and then you'll live here with us." Fugako's voice was bitter and Sasuke just nodded in Itachi chest."Rest and don't think too much." Fugako's voice was soothing and Itachi's hold on him made him feel all over like a kid and he felt protected. 'Can't believe that woman.' Fugako muttered while he left the room and Sasuke was lulled into a dreamless sleep by Itachi's soft whispering...

\---->>>

Naruto was trying to do his homework even though all of his thoughts kept drifting toward Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart uneasy and bit his lips. The rain had started a short while ago and it was putting him even in more of melancholic mood. He didn't wanted to fight with Sasuke anymore. He was tired of this useless fighting and in the end what would happen? Sasuke wasn't going to leave his mom and asking him that was going to be a bit too much. Naruto swallowed thickly. It was time he stopped moping around. His heart was hurting but he could see that Sasuke was hurting even more. Naruto closed his books and narrowed his eyes. Yes Sasuke was no longer his boy friend but before that they were still best friends and Naruto couldn't help but feel even more of heartache building in his heart. That was enough. Hell with this! He was going to talk with Sasuke and right now!

Naruto quickly got up and pulled a hoodie and quickly slid it on before he got out of his room. Kushina was cooking and she looked surprised when Naruto looked ready to go out.

"Naru where are you going?" Kushina's asked and Naruto sighed before turning and looking at Kushina.

"Going at Sasuke's." He said gesturing toward the door and Kushina grinned.

"Ahan. Yup go ahead but before that you have to help me prepare ingredients. Please." She gave a small adorable grin and Naruto pouted.

"Not fair mom." Naruto made a face. His heart was thrumming with a sense of sudden urgency. May be they would fight again yet he just wanted to see Sasuke.

"Hey hey. Hold you horses right there young man? You didn't go there for more than a month. Five or ten minuted won't do anymore bad." Kushina's playful tone held an underlying warning and Naruto bit his lips. Oh God help him so his mom knew that he was ignoring Sasuke.

Naruto quietly started to help his mom when she started off," Naruto you know that I love you but you can be sometime a bit too ruthless and that scares me. I don't know why you are fighting with the poor boy but I could feel that he is been going through some hard times so give him a break Naru. Mikoto is nice and sweet but she could be a bit too much at times, a bit too pushy. Try to be there for Sasuke, ne Naru?" His mom smiled softly and Naruto's heart did an odd flip flop. The want to see Sasuke suddenly became a bit too. The thunder crackled a bit too loudly and both Naruto and Kushina were a bit shocked. None of them were a fan of thunder or rain as of that matter. Their door banged loudly and Kushina cursed under her breath before wiping her hand.

"Jesus Chirt! Wait a bit." She told Naruto to keep on cutting the meat slices and went out to get the door. Naruto heard the yells and his heart thrummed loudly. He was out in hallway in a heart beat. He didn't come instead and listened to the voices. He peeked a bit and saw a fuming and enraged, dripping wet Mikoto looking like she had been just released from mental asylum.

"Would you calm the fuck down Mikoto! You are giving me a headache!" Kushina's voice was commanding and she tried to stay calm.

"Calm down? Fucking calm down! Where is that bastard son of yours is hiding! Get the fuck out here you motherfucker!" Mikoto yelled on top of her lungs and Naruto was sure that if not for rain whole neighborhood would have listened to her. He was almost disgusted and horrified looking at Mikoto's this messed up face.

"Shut up! How dare you call my son that while standing in my house! Get out this instance Mikoto! You are not in your senses so go and fucking cool your damn head!" Kushina looked livid. How dare she call her baby like this!

"I don't need to calm my self Kushina. In fact you know what call that bastard out and ask him what he has done to my son! And I know he is behind all of that! That fucking son of..."

"ENOUGH! How dare you.." Before Kushina could say more Naruto was out of the hiding and in front of both furious women. What was Aunt Mikoto talking about? What had happened to Sasuke? Oh God please Sasuke be Okay.

"What had happened to him? Is Sasuke Okay? Where is he?" Naruto asked with worry wretched voice. He was clutching his hands in fists and Mikoto all but sneered at him

"You fucking twat! You fucking turned my son! I called you my son and you fucking turned my son gay!" Mikoto was foaming at her mouth and Naruto felt almost dizzy. What the hell was Mikoto talking about! Who the hell told her this! Oh God was this Ino again? Shit Sasuke was in big shit if she went home like this. He had to do something!

"I really don't know what are you saying auntie and Sasuke.. He isn't gay. If it was Ino again..." Naruto tried to politely say but Mikoto cut him in the middle.

"Shut the Fuck up! The fucker! It wasn't that girl! Sasuke fucking told me this by himself! He told me! He told his own fucking mother so shamelessly that he is gay! That he is an abnormal freak!Oh God! Have you no shame left! Do you not fear God! You and him both are going to go hell for this! Both of you will burn in hell for this!" Mikoto yelled and tried to attack Naruto but Kushina skillfully grabbed her and took hold of her.

To say that Naruto was stunned was an understatement. This was too much information. Sasuke told her himself! Was it because of Naruto that Sasuke was pushed to act like this? He looked at the crazed women and his heart lurched. If she was creating this much scene here than what the hell she must have done to Sasuke? Oh God he had to get Sasuke. Mikoto was going on and on and Naruto felt like he couldn't hear her. He had to get Sasuke.. Sasuke... He almost ran out side in a frenzy pushing Mikoto aside and Mikoto's eyes widened before she was after him too with a cursing Kushina hot on her heel. Naruto got inside and gasped while staring at the ruined kitchen... there was glass everywhere, small knifes.. Naruto felt like his stomach would wretch it self and he was going to throw up.. He held on the wall for the support and then he saw it.. The drops of blood, the trail of it. Naruto jumped back...

"How dare you enter your self inside my house you sinner! Get the hell out! You are making it dirty! Your mere presence is making it impure! Leave!" Kushina was trying to control Mikoto while cursing and trying to get the woman under control while her own son looked as if he had just lost it. Naruto wasn't paying mind to anything just looking at the scene with a pale ghostly face with a trembling shaking body. Naruto stumbled forward a bit and then he looked at the stairs and in next moment he was running up and then he saw it.. Sasuke's room was empty. Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto was breathing heavily while he searched the whole house running like a madman and checking each room again and again calling out to Sasuke... Yelling his name loudly and tears now sliding down his face.. Once he was sure that he had checked every nook and corner and that Sasuke wasn't there he stumbled toward both woman. Mikoto was breathing heavily, her hairs messed up and her face flushed... Naruto looked at his mother with a fearful childlike expression.. His throat felt dry.. Too dry to speak or form a word...

"H-He is not here.. Mom Sasuke isn't here! He is.. God ..." Before Kushina could utter a word he turned toward Mikoto looking murderous with red rimmed eyes and his body emitting a dark aura,"Where is he! Tell me where is Sasuke! What have you done to my Sasuke!" Naruto seemed as if he had completely lost it. Kushina's heart was beating painfully in her chest. He looked as if a simple sentence would snap him and then Mikoto stared at him for a second before she laughed... She laughed hysterically and then the menacing laugh ceased.

"I don't care where is he. It would be so much better if he just dies and takes his life." Mikoto's words weren't that of a mother. No, she couldn't be a mother. Kushina knew it from the look of his son that Mikoto had pushed too far but before Naruto could punch the woman square in jaw Kushina let go of Mikoto and quickly took hold of Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. Don't dirty your hands with her. Let's just leave. I am sure Sasuke is fine." Kushina's gentle voice was like ice on the burn yet the pain was lingering and Naruto withered.

"No. How would you know if he is fine or not! I want to see it my self! I have to see him!" Naruto looked frustrated and broken and Kushina's heart ached.

"Yes I know that! I want to see him too but what can we do right now? It's already late. Please let's go back." Kushina tried to take him home but Naruto gently pried her hand off.

"I can't. It's my fault. I pushed him to tell auntie. Please go back mom. I am going to find him." Naruto said and pulled his hoodie up. He looked way more calm and collected yet it made Kushina uneasy. Naruto looked in pain. She was a mother and knew when her son was hurting.

"At least take the umbrella. You are going to get sick like this." Kushina said trying not to cry her self but Naruto just shook his head.

"It's fine. Please go back." Naruto said it softly and turned and started to run on the almost empty street. Kushina clenched her hand for a while and then made her way to her house. She took the keys and got in her car. She droved it fast enough and soon she flashed the lights on Naruto who was shocked.

"Mom?"

"Get in. It's faster like this." Naruto opened his lips to say something but his throat closed up and he nodded before getting in. He took his phone out and started to dial Sasuke's number. The bell rang but the call was not received. Worry was coiling in his stomach and Naruto tried his best to not cry. All he hoped that Sasuke was Okay and safe.

\---->>>

Three days..

Three long agonizing days and yet no news of Sasuke yet. Naruto and Kushina contacted the police next day and all police said when they asked them again that the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be disclosed. Naruto felt like his nerves were on fire. He felt frustrated and his eyes ached with all the crying and staying awake. He and Kushina had drove around the neighborhood but no matter how much they looked around, they couldn't find Sasuke. He had tried calling Sasuke again but then he couldn't reach it anymore. It scared him, knowing that Sasuke may be didn't want to talk to him or may be Sasuke was unable to? What if Sasuke had ran into trouble? What then? Naruto didn't even wanted to think on that trail.

He had called Hinata but Sasuke wasn't there either though he wasn't surprised. He didn't know where Sasuke's dad or his brother lived and Mikoto wasn't going to give him their number or any form to contact them. It was the first time that Naruto had the taste of what helplessness was? What it meant to loss ? He had been to small when his father died and he had never lost anyone after that. Until now... Naruto had lost count on how many times he had cursed himself on not going earlier to meet Sasuke on that rainy day. How much he hated himself for acting like an asshole to Sasuke.

When it came down to this Naruto felt so miserable that he even thought that he should have fucking accepted Sasuke's offer. He should have just took whatever Sasuke was giving him instead of demanding more. He was the one responsible for it. What if Sasuke never came back? Naruto was sure he would die for real. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut for a second and slowly opened them when he felt the gentle press of palm on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked at his side to see Hinata with a concerned face. A silent question was asked and Naruto shook his head swallowing thickly. Hinata bit her lips and squeezed his shoulder and he gave a curt nod.

Hinata's heart filled with the despair and guilt. She shouldn't have accepted it. She should have said no at that time when Naruto asked her out. May be then this would have been avoided. She should have tried to be by Sasuke's side too. She wasn't worth their friendship. She had acted fucking selfish. Sasuke was right. She had grabbed the opportunity to be with Naruto. Wow such a bitchy move... And look what it landed them into. Naruto loved Sasuke when it came down to it and even for Hinata that guy was a precious person. She envied him but it never turned into jealousy. She had accepted being just a good friend to them. She shouldn't have crossed the line. May be then.. This wouldn't have happened.. May be. She looked at Naruto while they almost crawled with how slowly Naruto was walking, dragging his feet toward the entrance of building..

Naruto was beating himself over all of it. He had lost count of how many times he had just wanted to drown himself in guilt. How he had wanted that day to repeat just once so he could make it he wished he could just get another chance to look at Sasuke. He would just hide away Sasuke where no one else will be able to hurt him and he would be always where Naruto could see him. His heart started to hurt again with a pang and all he wanted to turn and leave. His head was hurting and he stomach was knotting and his heart hurting as if it was being constantly squeezed. It wasn't surprising because for last three excruciatingly painful days it had been all he was feeling. He felt so frustrated and hurt that first time in his life even the loving embrace of his mother wasn't enough. He had cried yes but the searing pain never lessened.

'Just once. Just once if I could have him then I would make it up to him. Just once God.. Please'. Naruto bit his lips hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from crying right on the spot. 'Please.. Who ever is there to answer my prayers just please return him to me... I beg you.' His heart clenched as if a knife was being pierce through it. Yet he could only choke on dry air and grip his fists even more tight, blunt nails digging into flesh, yet the pain wasn't enough. 'Make it stop please... Give him back to me... I can't bear it any longer.. I can't bear not knowing where he is.. If he is OK or..' Naruto winced on his train of thoughts. No. He won't think like that. Sasuke was strong. He had to be.. Or ... Naruto frantically tried to calm his senses yet the negative thoughts keep coming back to his mind. 'Help me God.. If you exist then show me.. Please show a miracle... I won't ask anything but this time... Please show me you are here.. Show me that you care... Please I have no else to turn to now.. So just this once.. Show me you exist.. Please..' The helplessness was at it's peak. He felt like in this mere instance he would turn into ashes with the burning pain and flames erupting withing his heart. He was burning in love and it hurt like a bitch.. He had never prayed this earnestly and wholeheartedly before. Yet right now the prayers seems to just elicit from deep within his was as if his heart had a language of it's own. His heart ached and his breath hitched and the plea resonated withing the walls of his trembling heart...'Please God... Please..'

"Naruto!" It was Hinata who suddenly called his name and gripped his upper arm and Naruto whipped his head to her. Hinata's wasn't looking at him but ahead at the entrance of their school building. Naruto quickly looked there and suddenly it was as if that the whole world had disappeared.

"Sasuke" He mumbled the name softly going into a shock. He was sure he was going to fall flat on his face when Hinata quickly put her arms around him and he saw those smoldering eyes narrowing in that familiar annoyed fashion. Naruto practically could feel that his heart had stopped beating. As if the mere beat of his heart or a small breath might make Sasuke disappear. He didn't care if his mind was playing tricks on him. Even if it was merely his imagination, even then he would drown himself in this moment. He saw how Sasuke started to make his way to him, first slowly then catching speed. Naruto stood dazed, not even blinking, watching in fascination, completely out of it. Hinata was now just standing with him yet Naruto just stood there rooted to the spot, completely oblivion to his surrounding, the sounds simply disappeared and his heart and mind solely focused on the figure nearing him. He wished from deep within his heart.. He screamed in his mind for this to be true or if not he wanted Sasuke to keep running toward him and this distance to never be closed. So at least he would see him.. See him coming to him...

And then the face neared and Naruto saw in a morbid fascination how flushed those pale cheeks were and how those pink lips were opened to take more of air or how those dark silky bangs shone in morning soft light and then the warmth engulfed him and Naruto's stilled heart started to beat erratically when he felt the soft press of familiar soft lips. He blinked and blinked, trying to get his senses together. And then the kiss ended and he saw those onyx eyes looking at him completely focused.

"Sasuke..?" He said his name in a soft murmur... His brain slowly catching up to the detail of Sasuke being here. Sasuke was still scowling and looking a bit annoyed and frustrated while his hands were clutched on his sides. He looked up at Naruto and opened his lips but until then Naruto's system even though still shocked had registered the fact that Sasuke was here. In mere seconds Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and held him. He didn't cared if the people were watching them and seriously he had completely forgotten the fact about his surroundings. Sasuke's body tensed but then he was hugging Naruto back with same ferocity as Naruto. His nose pressed in the crook of Naruto's neck, taking in the familiar scent he had felt himself yearning for.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then drew a deep breath, trying to get his brain function properly which seemed completely impossible right now. And then he frowned, Sasuke's skin was hot.. As in not the hot after the small walk or the heat after working out but the heat of fever and Naruto quickly pulled back with his arms now gripping Sasuke's upper arms. He vaguely registered the fact that the eyes were watching them and he felt irritated. They had no right to look at Sasuke this way. He hated it but he had to drag Sasuke away where they could talk more privately, away from prying eyes of the people. He noted the bandages on Sasuke cheek and slightly above his eyebrow and winced. He really wanted to kill Mikoto for this but that have to wait for now, He have to take Sasuke some where else. He didn't look too good and they have to get away before the people gathered more.

"Sasuke.." He started but Sasuke glared at him.

"Break up with her." Naruto who had started saying that they needed to get out of here blinked looking into angry narrowed obsidian orbs. Naruto didn't know why but Sasuke looked so cute like this angry and all possessive, heated up. Naruto let his lips curve in a small affectionate smile but Sasuke seemed to become annoyed by it,"I sweat to God..."

"Sasuke. We need to get out of here. We are grabbing too much attention." Naruto gently tried to ease the tension yet Sasuke stared at him stubbornly, refusing to budge from where he was,"And you seem feverish. Let's head to infirmary. I'm sure Mei won't be there." He said and without giving Sasuke a chance dragged him to the infirmary. Many question glances were thrown there way but Naruto paid no mind to this. His body and mind focused solely on Sasuke's wrist. Once they were Inside the infirmary Naruto quickly shut the door behind him and then dragged Sasuke to the bed there and shoved him gently on the bed. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto rolled his eyes on the aggression but he stared at him, absorbing every detail of him with a promise of never letting him go. Yet Sasuke didn't seem to notice the way Naruto was looking at him.

"Now can we talk?" Sasuke asked looking pissed off and Naruto nodded, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's and taking in every detail of him. Sasuke seemed annoyed by his dazed expression and then took a deep breath." I want you to break up with Hinata." Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and Naruto felt amused over each and every action of Sasuke and it irked Sasuke even more. He felt as if he was being made of fun. He clenched his fists on his sides."I am not joking Naruto!" Sasuke's voice was slightly hoarse and it sent delicious tingles in Naruto's body but even though it made him feel that how real all of this was he didn't wanted to make Sasuke angry when he had suffered so much and had fever.

Naruto slowly closed to Sasuke and then leaned down. He cupped Sasuke's face who looked a bit surprised on the way Naruto was acting,"I already did. Any thing else?"

The way Naruto said those words in a whisper and then kissed Sasuke's lips made Sasuke gasp softly with surprise. He didn't let their kiss break though and kept on sucking on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke brought his arms up and slid his fingers in Naruto's blond locks. Naruto slid his tongue over Sasuke's lips and the warm feverish breath ghosted over his face. God.. He had missed this. he had missed tasting Sasuke. He had missed having Sasuke so close to him. He pulled away from the kiss and saw how Sasuke was softly panting with his eyes half lidded. The pale cheeks were flushing red and Naruto swallowed thickly. He had missed Sasuke... Naruto swallowed thickly and then quickly hugged Sasuke. "I missed you.. I missed you.. God Sasuke I thought I would never see you again. I'm never letting you go. No matter what I won't let go of you." The way desperation seeped in to his voice made Sasuke tightened his hold around his shoulders.

"Naruto.. What happened?" This time when Sasuke spoke his voice was a gentle whisper and he slowly pulled away before forcing Naruto to sit beside him who looked ready to cry with the way he was blinking so quickly and bitting his lower lip.

"Did something happened while I was away? And why would you break up with Hinata? Tell me." Sasuke squeezed his hands and Naruto bit his tender lip from the morning again and a drop of blood formed on his lip. Sasuke frowned and then leaned closer gently pushing Naruto flat on the mattress and then climbed on Naruto, staring down on him. Naruto stared back at Sasuke as he slowly leaned down on him and Naruto closed his eyes and then felt a soft warm tongue licking the tender lip. Naruto slowly opened his eyes after a moment and looked as Sasuke settled beside him and looked at him. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled before turning toward Sasuke and making more space for him.

Both of them stared at each other and when Naruto slowly reached his hand to entwine their hands, Sasuke did so without hesitance and then he was suddenly pulled in Naruto's embrace with his face pressed against Naruto's chest.

"I broke up with her two days ago and well It wasn't like I was thinking of dating her any longer. It was selfish of me to ask her this." Naruto started and Sasuke laid still, inhaling Naruto's scent and feeling comfortable with his place so close to Naruto but on Naruto's confession he pulled back and looked at Naruto's serious face.

"Why did you started to date her?" Sasuke asked with his arm around Naruto tightening and Naruto found it utterly adorable the way Sasuke frowned with distaste.

"To make you feel what I felt." Naruto said staring into those beautiful onyx eyes, his voice gentle and not holding even an ounce of resentment.

"...And break up?" Sasuke's question made Naruto take a deep breath.

"It was the least I could do after what you went through." The statement was simple but it didn't made sense and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked the question rather anxiously. He had a hint but it couldn't be right? He prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Your mom came to our house the day when we fought." Naruto drew a deep breath and he saw the way Sasuke tensed under his hold,"She accused me that I turned you gay. If it wasn't of my mom she would have hit me. She cursed at me.. At us and I realized then what you meant by her flipping out. She looked scary."

"I'm so sorry that she caused you trouble." Sasuke looked bitter and Naruto just drew him closer, not wanting to see Sasuke looking hurt or tense.

"It isn't your fault that she is such a homophobic bitch- No offense to you Sas." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"None taken." He said before hugging Naruto once again, wanting to feel as much of Naruto he could. It was a strange sensation. He felt as if he had been deprived of oxygen and only now he was allowed to do it. He had been anxious shitless. He had came out to his family but he wasn't sure any more if Naruto wanted him or not. Even though he was bent on making Naruto his no matter what after he had went through but there was this fear of being rejected by Naruto. What if Naruto no longer wanted him after their fight? But Naruto had kissed him right? That does mean something right?

"Where were you though? You know I tried to find you so much after we got to know that you left home. Sas why didn't you come to me? And why was your phone off and then the police won't tell us where were you. You have no idea how scared I was." Naruto was softly saying and Sasuke could feel the thumping of Naruto's heart. Sasuke bit his lips and took a shuddering deep breath.

"After I told mom she was so angry. She straight out rejected me and you have no idea how harsh she was. When I left home I felt so numb and heart broken that I just kept on walking Naru. My all senses felt pretty much completely unable to work and if it wasn't for Itachi to find me I don't know what would have happened." Sasuke's voice was small and Naruto didn't like it that way. He felt the hatred bubbling inside his heart for Sasuke's mom and his resolve to take care of Sasuke strengthen even more.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you Sasuke. God you can't believe how worried I was. How much I wanted to to kill my self over letting you get hurt and pushing you.." Naruto bit his lips and Sasuke pulled back.

"It's not your fault. Stop beating your self over something which isn't your fault." Sasuke frowned. Was Naruto behaving this way under a sense of guilt? Was the kiss and this gentle embrace was also because of his guilt. Sasuke felt his head hurting. If it was due to guilt then it was messed up.

"But I pushed you. If It wasn't for me acting like a spoiled child.." Naruto said again frowning and Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed with a crease forming between them.

"Naruto. I said stop." Sasuke's tone held a slight hint of annoyance but Naruto may be didn't noticed and slowly got up sighing heavily.

"You don't have to make me feel good about it. If I had stayed by your side and haven't acted so selfish..."

"Will you shut up!" Naruto blinked and then looked at his side where Sasuke was still laying on his side with his face looking pained and flush and his fist clenched. It looked like Sasuke's fever was spiking up. Was Sasuke angry on him? Naruto gently tucked a stray strand behind Sasuke's ear an leaned on him with his one arm on Sasuke's other side.

"I will if if you forgive me. I have been such a shitty friend and boyfriend to you. When it became difficult I left you alone and broke up. I feel so pathetic." Naruto's tone was filled with resentment. Looking at Sasuke like this while he still looked sick with fever and thinner, he couldn't help but want to smash his head into glass window. Only if he had better control over his emotions.

"Naruto." Sasuke shuffled a bit, still laying on his side and looked at Naruto. His one hand slowly crept toward Naruto's fisted hand in front of him and he slowly opened it, entwining their fingers. He drew a deep breath and looked straight into those deep blue eyes."I'll say this once so listen it well. You didn't pushed me toward telling my mom and I don't think you acted selfish. Because if I think with a rational mind then what you did was a totally normal reaction. As for me coming out. Naruto I did that for my self. I did that because I couldn't tolerate it any more and you know I have a very little tolerance for bull shit." Naruto snickered when Sasuke gave a small smirk,"My mom didn't loved me Naruto. What she loved was her perfect son. When it came down to me being gay she rejected my existence just because of her twisted thinking and beliefs. I thought it was me who was holding up but in the end it was because of you. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been able to hide the truth for past four years. So there is no need for you to feel guilty." Sasuke's voice turned a bit raspy and Naruto took a deep breath, leaning even more closer and looking at Sasuke's delicate yet smooth features.

"Sas.." Naruto softly whispered and then freeing his hand from Sasuke's grip he gently held Sasuke's chin and pulled Sasuke just a bit closer. Sasuke arched his neck a bit to meet those plump lips and they let their bodies melt. Naruto's other hand had slowly slid inside Sasuke's shirt and he slid his fingers over the smooth milky skin of Sasuke's stomach, feeling it and memorizing it. Sasuke softly mewled in the kiss and Naruto who was trying to be the gentlest with Sasuke being sick couldn't hold him self back any more. It had been long.. Too long since he heard that beautiful voice. Too long since he had seen Sasuke losing himself to him... So he plunged his tongue into that inviting heat and let his tongue trail across Sasuke's hot flesh. The kiss wasn't controlled or to wild, it was just sloppy and desperate with so many pent up feeling and the yearning and with his fever Sasuke felt almost dizzy with the sensations. The heat from Naruto's lips and his fingers were making his mind a mess and he couldn't think straight any more.

The way that soft tongue was dancing around in his mouth and touch every corner of his mouth, tasting him with fervent want and trying to devour him felt so pleasing. It had been more than a month since he last tasted Naruto and he tasted the same. Yet the taste somehow felt new too and Sasuke felt himself yearning for more and more and completely hooked on it. Naruto's hand slid Sasuke's shirt up, exposing his abdomen and his nipples to his eyes and suddenly Sasuke felt embarrassed. He was thankful for the fact that he still had fever or the obvious flush spreading toward even his neck wouldn't have been hidden from Naruto.

When Naruto finally let the kiss break Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath but he wasn't given the time to relax when Naruto leaned down on his neck and latched his lips there selfishly, trying to taste the sweat gathering there while spreading his legs apart so now he Sasuke's one leg was held by Naruto and Naruto's legs on both side of Sasuke's other leg in a Cris-cross way, making their hardening groins rub against each other deliciously when Naruto would move making Sasuke gasp. Sasuke arched his neck a bit more to give Naruto more excess of his neck to suckle on his soft spot and that's what Naruto did.

He took everything Sasuke gave to him and welcomed every soft gasp and moan. Even though in a far corner of his mind he knew that that school nurse might just pop any second now but he just couldn't stop. He was having a very hard time controlling himself.

"S-Sasuke.. God I missed you." he whispered against the wet patch of skin on Sasuke's neck and goosebumps appeared on Sasuke's pale skin.

"N-Naru.. Nnghhh..." Sasuke wanted to tell him too that how much he had missed it. How much he had missed Naruto but somehow he couldn't say a thing. His body was literally on fire and he couldn't form a single coherent sentence other than repeating Naruto's name like a charm. He looked up from Sasuke neck after adorning it with hickies and smiled a bit smugly at Sasuke who looked too far gone. Sasuke looked dazed with teary eyes, gazing at him, pupil dilated and lips parted, panting softly and that lustful gaze heated with arousal and the pleasure Naruto was giving him. Naruto felt the possessiveness and protectiveness for this man coil in his stomach.

"I'm never letting you go.. ever." He softly whispered against Sasuke's already hardened rosy nippled and blew a soft breath making Sasuke arch seductively and Naruto let his fingers slide down on the arched back. Feeling the way Sasuke was arching his body, feeling the dip of his spine and then circling the nub with his lips. Sasuke fisted one of his hand in Naruto's soft blond locks and other in the sheets. He didn't know why but his body felt awfully sensitive. May be it was due to the fact that they were doing this after a month but every touch was setting his body on fire. Naruto sucked on the nub leisurely and then shifted his attention to the other one yet not wanting to abandon the previous one he pinched the hardened nub and rubbed it between his finger tips.

"Nar..Nar'to... God.. Please.." Sasuke arched his body trying to stop the assault by pulling Naruto's hair and yet arching his body so the warm mouth wouldn't leave the abused nipple. What the hell was Naruto doing to him? If this continued he might even want to be fucked by him. In fact screw this... His insides already felt tingly and beside his already hardened cock and his asshole was twitching too. This was too much and Naruto hadn't even touched down there directly. What was happening to him?

Naruto noticed the way a tear slid down Sasuke's flushed pale cheek and he quickly pulled away from sucking Sasuke's nipple. He quickly abandoned to molest Sasuke's other nipple and cupped his face, leaning down he licked away the salty drop.

"Hey? Sshh.. Are you OK? May be.. I shouldn't have started it.. You are clearly sick and.." Naruto panted softly and Sasuke shook his head desperately, he quickly gripped Naruto's collar with his trembling fingers and smashed their lips together in a desperate plea to tell him to not stop doing it. He knew that even though he had the fever he should act more smartly but for once he couldn't. He just wanted to drown himself in Naruto's smell, his touch, his body heat, his fingers on him and if he wanted... in him too, he wouldn't mind having Naruto. He just wanted him so much that it was scaring him yet the feeling was so suffocatingly addictive that he couldn't stop. Naruto returned the kiss fiercely and Sasuke let himself be ruled by that wild tongue, letting Naruto suck his tongue and nibble on his lips.

The kiss ended rather quickly for Sasuke's liking and he did frowned at Naruto, almost pouting and letting Naruto know his distaste and all Naruto did was give him warm loving smile. Looking at him with expression of absolute love and warmth and Sasuke's breath hitched, he could feel his whole being swallowed by Naruto. And he didn't hated it. Naruto slowly unbuttoned his jeans while sucking on the sensitive skin on his earlobe and once he was done with the task at hand he pulled away from him. Sasuke just looked at him laying there, softly panting.

"W-what.. are you.. thinking of doing? We are in school you idiot." Sasuke tried to scold but his voice came out just a raspy, seductive whisper and it only made Naruto's own straining erection stir even more. The things Sasuke could do to him. Naruto shook his head helplessly and smiled.

"So unfair. I want the release too." Naruto licked his lips sensually and grinned like a Cheshire cat before he started to unbutton his own jeans too. Sasuke felt that his mind as well as should just explode from the hotness radiating from Naruto. "You look so hot that I just want to ravish you." Naruto was lowering his pants when he chuckled darkly and Sasuke bit his lips.

"Then do it." Sasuke knew that his heart was beating a bit too fast and his face was going to explode with the heat yet he couldn't stop. He really wanted Naruto and he wanted to feel him. If Naruto wanted to then he had no complaints.

Naruto blinked and stopped for a moment before grinning and lowering Sasuke's jeans to his knees,"As much as I would love to fuck you right now there is a tiny problem of you being sick and not having enough time to prepare you.." Sasuke saw as Naruto got off from the bed, jumping on the floor and digging around in the drawers. he did came back when he found a moisturizing lotion and grinned like a fox before coming back and his hand unbuttoning his own jeans," I must tell you. It might feel good after a while but this shit hurts like a bitch Sas and you've had enough of bitches lately." The way Naruto talked while getting rid of his jeans quickly and climbing back on the bed with his hardened dick dangling and a bit of pre-cum coating it made Sasuke's own cock pulsating and he felt on edge. Damn..! Naruto was just too much. How could he be bottoming and still be so in controlled and be so fucking manly... It did things to his dick.. Very lewd things.

"You are twitching down there.. Easy boy." Naruto chuckled eying Sasuke cock while he squirted lotion on his palm and Sasuke bit back a curse for all of this foreplay Naruto was doing. Damn it! They were at SCHOOL! Mei could come any second and they could get expelled but then Naruto was on all four with his face so close to throbbing member and his breath ghosting over the flesh and with Naruto's fingers behind his back. Sasuke was going to tell him to let Sasuke prepare him but the moment Naruto gave him that unholy grin and then licked him.. yes he had the nerve to lick him and Sasuke just took a deep shuddering breath and pressed his palm over his lips. His fever was literally boiling his brain now and he was so sure he was going to die because of the heat. Sasuke wanted to scowl on the fact that he was acting like some animal in heat yet he couldn't stop him self. He felt vulnerable and greedy for Naruto's attention and love and if Naruto was willingly giving it to him then who was he to complain.

Naruto's tongue was soft and warm and it felt divine and just way too good but Sasuke just had one complain that Naruto was just licking him all over like some Ice cream cone but wasn't taking him in that delicious heat. And it was getting too frustrating.

"Stop playing you.." He rasped out scowling, getting up a bit and staring at Naruto yet all his complains dies when he saw the scene in front of him with Naruto's ass up in air and those finger stretching his own hole with Naruto hooded eyes totally focus on licking every corner of his cock like it was some kind of treat. He looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much and damn if it wasn't turning on Sasuke a bit too much. Sasuke vaguely thought that was it possible for him to hold back until Naruto was done with this game or was he going to cum a bit sooner because of the whole teasing. Somehow Sasuke wasn't sure that if it continued he would be able to hold back much longer.

"So hasty... Just lay back.. You are sick so let me service you. After all we are in the infirmary." Naruto smirked in that ridiculously cute yet sexy way and Sasuke just swallowed thickly.

"You make laying back so much difficult... Enough with your games Naru." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and all he gave was a cute grin and Sasuke just sighed and laid back. And he had to say that doing what Naruto asked was worth it because the next moment Naruto was straddling him and then Sasuke held his breath and his muscles tensed as he saw the way Naruto aimed his erection at the glistering hole and then he lowered his hips agonizingly slowly. Sasuke swallowed thickly to control himself from ramming straight inside that inviting heat but he held back knowing that Naruto must be hurting too. Once Naruto had it inside him he took deep breaths and Sasuke could all but bit his lips and hold Naruto's hips in a bruising grip to not to move.

"I'm gonna... move." Naruto rolled his hips a bit and Sasuke bit back a curse before nodding and Naruto grinned. That was all the warning he got before Naruto was moving his hips and ramming them with ferocity. He was leaning forward and his lips were opened yet those eyes closed and his nose was scrunched up and he was thrusting with all his might and Sasuke drew him into a ferocious kiss. While their body was molding and their hips moved in a syn their lips were desperately trying to stay connect too.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and then changed his angle a bit knowing fully that this will hit straight to Naruto's prostrate and that what happened in the next thrust. Naruto was gasping in the kiss his legs trembling and he was moaning Sasuke's name desperately into the kiss. With Naruto's bone becoming a jelling with just a bit of effort he rolled Naruto on his back with somehow not letting his dick get out of that warmth and then his hips were moving and Naruto was cursing and gasping and grunting with pleasure with Sasuke in the same phase. It was ruthless and frantic. They were trying to get as much body connection they could get, trying to feel more and more of the other. Sasuke hand slid between them and he started to pump Naruto's weeping erection while Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck trying to leave a mark on the pale skin.

"Oh God.. I-uh.. I'm gonna.." Naruto gasped and Sasuke grunted softly..

"Yeah.. Me too... Shit.." Sasuke could feel the knot building deep in his stomach and by the throbbing of Naruto's cock he knew he was close too so he stated to pump faster making Naruto arch his back erotically and Sasuke wanted to capture that sultry and shameless position to his mind. Because this side of Naruto was his and his only. The possessiveness was coiling inside him. In that moment he knew that he couldn't let go of Naruto.. Not even if Naruto wanted too.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Oh Sasuke... God No.."Naruto wasn't even speaking coherent anymore and Sasuke rammed in that heat once more. He could feel Naruto's inside clinging to him, twitching around him and squeezing his cock..and then Naruto's inside clenched with so much power while Naruto squirted in his hand. Sasuke knew he was close too close and even though the though of coming inside Naruto was soooo inviting he couldn't. That would be gross afterwards and there was no way to clean up Naruto. Naruto's body was trembling after the powerful orgasm and while thrusting for final times Sasuke snorted on the fact that even though he was far too gone he was still thinking about how gross would Naruto feel. That was insane.. His line of thought though didn't hinder his own orgasm and the moment it hit him with it's full force he took it out of Naruto and let it spray on Naruto's limp cock, letting it dribble down on sheets and between Naruto's crack. Sasuke let him self fell right beside Naruto and closed his eyes. Somehow he was seeing stars. He just prayed that he wouldn't pass out, that would cause problem for Naruto.

"That.. was.. intense.." Naruto mumbled out panting and gave a tired grin.

"That's.. Crazy." Sasuke tried making a face but failed and Naruto chuckled softly.

"it is.. I hope.. we get enough time.. to clean up and stuff." Naruto said and got closer to snuggle and Sasuke just wanted to roll his eyes. There was no time to snuggle! Naruto pushed his face into his chest and that was it for Sasuke because seeing how drained Naruto looked he couldn't say no. They were getting their energy back when the thought struck him. What now? They had sex yes? Sasuke wasn't sure why they did but they did but where did it leave them in their relationship? What was Naruto thinking? Sasuke stared at Naruto whose taking deep breath and Sasuke was sure he was sniffing him.

"Naruto." It was better the sooner he knew where he stood.

"I know what you are going to say so just stop OK.. I just love your cologne so I'm just smelling it. I don't have any weird fetishes." Naruto almost pouted and made a face. His voice was still raspy and it sent shiver down Sasuke spine. Sasuke took deep breath and smiled.

"Nice come back but I am not fool and also I think we should clean up. It would be embarrassing to get caught up like this." Sasuke said Naruto laughed muttering a 'fricking true' before getting up. Together they cleaned up with the cotton roll in the cabinet and then threw it away. Naruto was making the bed while Sasuke struggled to ask Naruto what he was wondering. He saw the way Naruto was humming and took a deep breath. Screw this!

"Naruto." He called out and bit the inside of his lip. Naruto just hummed in answer and Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them with determination.

"Where does this leaves us?" Naruto's body tensed and Sasuke knew that Naruto had perfectly understood the question. Naruto straightened his back and then turned toward Sasuke while he hopped on the bed and looked at him with that strangely mature yet distant look which always annoyed Sasuke.

"Where do 'you' want us to be Sasuke?" Naruto asked, subtly avoiding giving a straight answer and Sasuke glared.

"I asked first." He had no energy to fight nor he wanted to so he just sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Well I.. I want us to start over but that can be changed if that's not what you want." Naruto chewed his lower lip looking away and Sasuke's lips parted in surprise. So Naruto wanted them to be together? So it wasn't just pity or guilt? "Now tell me what do you want?" Naruto stared into his eyes with a strangely sharp gaze and Sasuke knew he couldn't lie. There was no way he could lie.

"I want that too. I want us to go back to the way we were." Sasuke said in a steady tone and he saw the way Naruto fidgeted a bit restlessly.

"I want that too but Sas I think we should... We should take it slow." Naruto smiled a bit troubled. Yes he wanted to do that. He wanted to claim back Sasuke but what if Sasuke was just thinking a bit too ruthlessly. Sasuke did said that he regretted dating him, no? he saw how Sasuke's eye brows narrowed and Naruto gulped... Sasuke was pissed off!

" Take it slow? Well you know what I don't want to take it slow! I want you back! I have some out so don't back away Naruto!" The way Sasuke said bitting out his words made Naruto sigh. "Or may be you no longer want to be together with me?" Sasuke's tone was getting that snarly tint to it's tone which Naruto knew all to well to be his defense mechanism.

"Jesus Sasuke! come here.. Don't glare and come here." Naruto said and Sasuke glared but totted closer to Naruto and sat beside him on the bed, he sill was gripping the beg in a death grip and wasn't looking at Naruto, looking hurt and Naruto felt sick. God how could he? Haven't he promised himself to cherish Sasuke..!He took a deep breath before looking Sasuke who still was glaring at the floor.

"You are such an asshole you know! How could I not want you? You are all I have ever wanted Sas and you! Damn you for making me say it when you haven't said it to me even once!" He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke looked at him a bit surprised. "I love you! I just don't want you to regret it later!"

"The sentiment is same." Sasuke blinked before saying this and Naruto glared at him pulling back his hand.

"You are such a prick! Are you never gonna tell me that you love me to my face." He sulked looking at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"I will but only once so it won't lose i's worth." Sasuke's eyes glinted with that familiar mirth and Naruto felt himself mesmerized but kept up with the teasing.

"And when will that be?" He asked leaning back on his arms and stared at Sasuke whose face flushed a bit more.

"When we exchange our vows." Sasuke said with with so much conviction that Naruto couldn't help but let the butterflies burst out of his stomach and roam into his whole body. His body trembled but he smiled cockily.

"Are you proposing to me? How romantic." Naruto smirked and held his one hand in front of Sasuke.

"I am so tell me your answer." Sasuke said it with a steady tone and held Naruto's hand before laying a kiss on the ring finger and for the first time in his life Naruto did wanted to squeal like a girl yet he held his ground but the blushing couldn't be helped.

"I accept it." Naruto smiled warmly and on instinct their lips met in a chaste kiss. "But hey that's kinda far of in the future Sas!" Naruto made a face and Sasuke rolled his eyes before getting off from the bed.

"We can get engaged once we are accepted in the college which reminds me we have something else to discuss too later." Sasuke arched his eye brow and Naruto just grinned before hopping off.

"I would love that! And we can discuss whatever you want after school dear 'best boyfriend' until you give me the ring." Naruto laughed and Sasuke just smirked. They were getting out when the both saw a small note on the door and they both flushed red seeing the signature from the principal.

"What a nice live pron show. I must say I am quite proud of you but Please next time be a bit careful. I might not be always the one to suddenly poke my head inside the infirmary. 'J'"

"He is a pervert." Sasuke glared at the note and Naruto nodded while grimacing.

"That he is but I am thankful for that or else we would have been expelled just one month before exams." Naruto gave a chaste kiss to Sasuke whose face tinted a bit and Naruto just bit his lips to hide the smile. There were problems but that's what life is. It's not always smooth sailing. It is a road full of bumps you just have to stay strong or else you might lose the things most important to you.. Sasuke knew as well as Naruto too that it wasn't going to be easy. There were going to be so many challenges yet they couldn't careless until they were together. Because in the end that was all that mattered the most...

"""""The End"""""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> FINALLY DONE WITH IT YAYYYYY!  
> IF YOU LOVE IT LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ON IT.
> 
> Next: THE EPILOGUE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be strong, believe in freedom and in God, love yourself,understand your sexuality, have a sense of humor,masturbate, don't judge people by their religion,color or sexual habits, love life and your family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I started to write this story after I saw a picture of Naruto and Sasuke hugging in modern day clothes and the image just inspired me and really I wanted to write a small fiction about some small fight and then Sasuke realizing that he made a mistake and after the breaks he would meet Naruto at school and would hug him but somehow along the line it converted into this idea.
> 
> I wouldn't say that I am not satisfied with this because that would be a lie. I loved writing this. In the beginning it gave the vibe that may be I was going for Sakura negative image but then I thought about it and ended up changing it a bit but then I thought more as to how can I shatter her shallow image. I think I succeeded.
> 
> What will happen to Sakura now about her and Shino I really don't know I will write that or not because it was never my intention to make a sequel of this story well originally it was going to be a one shot but somehow like always I ended up writing more. But If you want to know about that or want a story of Sakura and Shino review. I will keep checking and if I have more than thirty requests I might write it.( Which I don't think I should worry about as you guys hate commenting lol)
> 
> I'm not good with writing lemon but I knew that this story needed it and I had to give it this. I tried my best and tried to pour feelings into that scene. Don't know how much I succeeded.
> 
> Also I think I should have named the story 'Break up' lol because in just a simple five chaptered story there were four break ups and fifth one of Sakura with Shino which was just mentioned briefly but still a break up.

"Did you heard it? Those fags finally decided to come out. That's super gross." Ino said in a slightly higher tone and it made Sakura's eye brow twitch, "By the way Saku you must be so devastated ,no? I mean the guy dumped you for a fucking man? Did he even tell you? God it's giving me creeps even thinking about what they might be doing." Ino voice had this strange high pitch and it did made Sakura want to put cotton in her ears to avoid hearing it.

"Ino stop it already. I don't see how it's any of your business but if you must know then we broke up last week on that party at your house." Sakura's a bit annoyed and yet nonchalant behavior didn't hide from others on the table. Not to mention Sakura was wearing very simple dress with a floral beige dress with only a necklace in her neck and simply pony with no make up at all and she looked pretty even then, making others wonder why did she bother to put on make up?

"You.. You knew about this, didn't you?" Ino blinked before pointing her finger at Sakura with a disgusted face.

"I guessed." Sakura sipped the juice and tried to ignore the way Ino's eyes widened.

"Then why the fuck you didn't tell me? you were being so guilty about that I told Sasuke's mom that her son's a fag! Which he is actually! I am never wrong." The way Ino scrunched her nose up a bit did looked cute if not for the fact that her words were dripping with acid and it made Sakura annoyed.

"I don't get how this is any of our business that they are gay or not. I think we have done enough meddling already." Sakura made a face and tried to dismiss it but Ino wasn't having it. She couldn't stomach the way Sakura was being so cool about all of this.

"How is that not any of our business? That's so fricking gross Sakura! I mean I heard some girls that Naruto was taking Sasuke to infirmary and that they skipped the first class." Her tone was suggestive and had a tint of disgust,"I'm never going into infirmary again! Who knows what kind of disgusting things they did there! I mean obviously after their sickly sweet reunion why else they would want to go there. God they make me sick. So gross." Ino said in that high pitched and revolting tone and Sakura's grip tightened on her sandwich.

"Would you please shut up Ino because you are the one who is making me sick!" Sakura's tone was bitting and she glared at her best people on their table ceased their conversation and looked at two of them with so much interest that it irked Sakura yet she wasn't going to back out today.

"Me? I am making you sick! Sakura don't tell me you caught their queer disease too! For fuck's sake don't tell me that's the reason for you to be so okay with their revolting actions!" Ino said with a sneer and at that Temari noted with an interest that her brother was staring at the said girlfriend with a cold gaze, her own boyfriend was looking at Ino with bitterness and Kiba and Ten Ten some how looked way too pleased with entire situation.

"What if I am? What are you going to do then?" Sakura's voice was eerily low and hollow and the way she was looking at Ino as if just waiting for her to say a word so she can lash out.

"Ewww.. Please just thinking about it makes me want to vomit my guts out. I wouldn't want to see your fucking face ever again." The words came out of her mouth and she looked green with disgust and that was it for Sakura and everyone held their breaths when Sakura clenched the can in her fist crumpling it and then she lashed out, first time almost yelling and bristling.

"You fucking dumb sicko bitch! I regret befriending your stupid ass!I can't believe you would be this kind of person! You fucking slut! You can be a whore but they can't even be loyal to each other! You sicko homophobic bitch!" Sakura looked beyond hurt and Temari winced a bit, 'Ouch' That must have hurt and she looked at Ino whose face was turning bright red and she was trembling with anger and embarrassment. In a heart beat Ino was getting up to hit Sakura.

"How dare you call me a slut! Like you are any better! And Homos are gross fucking disgusting and revolting! How could be a guy so shameless to let some other dude's junk fuck him! That is not love! It's sick you bitch! I don't fucking care what you..." Ino was foaming and shouting. She had thrown her tray of food at Sakura who did experientially dodged.

"Hey! watch out!" Temari shouted angrily. All the people in cafeteria were already eying them and staring at the fight with interest.

"ENOUGH INO! Stop embarrassing your self." Gaara was the one who stood up and grabbed Ino's arm. She wriggled and smacked Gaara's arm but he didn't let her go and dragged her away, out of cafeteria.

"What are ya bastard looking at! Show's over!" Kiba yelled in an angry growl and people started to look away muttering and whispering but no longer looking at them.

Sakura sat down with an graceful thump. She looked down at her trembling hands and tried to push back the angry tears. How could Ino say this? How could her own best friend from so many years be such a bitch? Oh God how could she? She was brought out of her musing by her name being called and looked up to see Ten Ten offering her, her juice.

"Why don't ya drink this and chill out?" She smiled at her looking amused and Sakura bit back her harsh words. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No thanks." She said in a composed but a bitting tone and Ten Ten shrugged her shoulders still smiling and Kiba rudely snorted.

"Ya knew that she's a bitch. Don't ya? A cunt be a cunt until her fucking last breath." Kiba snickered along with Ten Ten and Sakura felt her anger boiling again. This fucking rude mutt! Who the fuck was he to nose in her business! Before she could say anything though Temari spoke up.

"So fucking rude but he is right. That girl is no good." Temari made a face and that was it for her.

"What is with you people! I know she is not the nicest of the people but she has a good heart! And no matter what she is my friend! So please stop bad mouthing her!" She said coldly glaring at them and she saw Shikamaru rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath while Ten Ten and Kiba snickered, finding her statement rather funny and before Sakura could explode again Temari placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Sakura. We might not be your friends and all but I know you are better than that... girl." She sighed, trying to control the swear and shook her head before talking again," At least now I know that you are better than her and that's why I want to show you something." Sakura looked confused before a second before she nodded.

Temari looked at Shikamaru who didn't looked pleased with his girlfriend's decision but nodded any ways and Temari smiled before fishing her phone out of her jeans pocket and quickly entered the password and then she was scrolling through the gallery. All the while Sakura sat there confused. She felt Shikamaru's sympathetic and Kiba and Ten ten's intense gaze on her and she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. She had a wild guess that whatever Temari wanted her to see she wasn't going to like it one bit. Somehow she felt tired and just wanted to go home already and rather not deal with whatever Temari wanted to show her.

"Here. See this. I would leave to believe it or not to you." Temari handed her the earplugs and Sakura nodded before Temari gave a her a smile and pat at her shoulder and played the video. Sakura stared at the screen and recognized the place. It was Ino's living room and the scene was of party from last week. It looked like everyone was playing truth and dare. She quitely watched and even smiled on some funny stupid moments and then it was Ino's turn. Ino looked beyond hammered and a drunk Ino was damn talkative. Temari asked her to choose between truth or dare and Ino said that she was too lazy to do a dare right now and it would be truth for her. Temari then asked Ino to tell her, her darkest secret or something which she did to Sakura? Something Sakura didn't knew? Sakura threw a dirty glare at Temari who rolled her eyes and Sakura resumed to watch the video and that's when Ino started to speak and each word made Sakura's ear burn and her heart dropped in the pit of her stomach.

'I.. Uh darkest thing...*giggle*.. Umm that wou'd be Shino... *another giggle* Sakura.. That st'pid bi'ch ended up fallin' for hish ge'eky ass.*hiccup* I had to... *hiccup* break 'em up... It wash ruin'ng our repo."Deep frown* So I ask'd this guy and plann'ed somethin' d'rty behin' her back...*loud laugh* I ask'ed th't guy to mess up w'th her and he did...*hiccup* I made pict'res and v'deos and uploaded 'em" Ino smirked and Sakura's lips opened and closed, gasping,"And y'u know wh't? *giggle* They broke up...But dad.. my ol' man found out and sen' me here! St'pid dad.." The phone fell on the table and Sakura slowly took out the earplugs and dropped them beside the phone before leaving the cafeteria without a word.

"I don't think you should have done this Temari." Shikamaru grunted and Temari sighed.

"I think she deserved to know. I was going to use it at some point against her but well my mind changed. Sakura isn't that bad and after how Ino tried to trap you and made me think that you were cheating on me. I could never forgive her for deceiving us and I can't believe she would do this to her own friend! It's about time Ino pays for the shit she has been doing." Temari said this bitterly and Shikamaru nodded before taking Temari's hand and kiss her palm making her blush.

"I hope though Sakura would be OK. She looked pretty shaken up." Ten Ten said making face and Kiba nodded too looking at the exit of cafeteria and both Temari and Shikamaru nodded too.

\---->>>

"Stop fucking dragging me! You should have let me hit her! How could you drag me out! What kind of fucking boy friend are you! You..."

"SHUT UP." Gaara growled before pushing her inside an empty classroom and Ino fell quite. She trembled a bit. Gaara looked livid.

"You are always always always making a scene. I never said a word when you are bitching away because it doesn't concern me but you even dragged my sister and her boy friend into mess too. The reason I asked you out was only because so you would stop trying to break them up." Gaara growled and Ino gaped. What the hell was he saying?

"Gaara you..." She started but she was pushed against the wall with Gaara's rough palm covering her lips.

"Don't speak. I am sick of hearing your voice. Always so damn vocal! But you know what even for being a 'play girl' you aren't even a good lay. And such a big turn off with this personality of yours. I am done with your bullshit Ino. I am so done! You can go fuck your self because I am breaking up with you and make a scene on this and next time it would be your neck I would be breaking. I hope you won't forget my warning." The words were said calmly and deadly with lots of dark promise and Ino felt cold sweat breaking on her skin. The palm was ripped off the second Gaara stopped talking and then left in a heart beat. Ino slowly slid down the wall and trembled. Fuck! She hated that bastard! Tears were slowly sliding down her face while her body trembled slowly.

\---->>>  
"Why can't we just eat in the cafeteria?" Sasuke scowled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Because I said so. Don't be a bastard and just do what I ask or I might change my mind about marrying you." Naruto threatened and Sasuke was the one rolling his eyes.

He wan't an idiot. He knew well why Naruto was dragging him out side to have lunch. But well whatever. He had felt Hinata's eyes during lessons and well it wasn't like he hated Hinata. Yes there was this bitterness because she had dated Naruto when they broke up but now knowing full details from Naruto he was no longer feeling bitter toward her but there was this awkwardness and a bit of doubt in his heart for her. No matter what the reasons, Hinata shouldn't have dated Naruto knowing fully how much Sasuke loved Naruto. She shouldn't have done it. They were already at the place they have had lunch so many times and Sasuke saw Hinata already sitting there. She looked like a doll with tights and a cute plain purple sleeveless top and her hairs tied in a French braid with no make up or jewelery what so ever. Hinata looked up the moment they approached and then stopped. Hinata's eyes flickered from Naruto to Sasuke while she slowly got up and stared at him. Sasuke braced himself and tried to smile but before he could he felt the impact of Hinata's small body attacking his. She had wrapped her arms around him and soon Sasuke felt his shirt becoming wet with Hinata's body trembling. Sasuke's lips parted in shock and surprise. Hinata never cried. Even though she looked like a cute doll she was strong minded and a tough little thing but now she was sobbing softly clutching his shirt.

"I was so worried. God Sasuke why didn't you picked our calls? But why would you! I am so dumb! How could I act like that to you! I should have talked to you more! I should have asked what was wrong! Please forgive me! I would die if you hated me! I know I am horrible friend but don't hate me! I would never try to take Naruto away from you! I love him but I love you too and I could never be so selfish to take both of your happiness away from you but still.. God Sasuke I am so sorry! I am so sorry..." She was crying and her words were muffled in his chest. Naruto had left the moment Hinata had hugged him and right now Sasuke was thankful for the fact.

"Ssshhh.. It's ok Hina don't cry. I was a prick too. I said a lot of mean stuff too so please don't beat your self over this. I was not being fair to you." Sasuke pulled her back and gently cupped Hinata's face into his palms and looked at her face. She looked so heart broken that Sakura literally felt his own heart aching. God he could never hate her. How could you hate your own sister? And Hinata was like the sweetest thing which happened to him and Naruto. The girl was just a bundle of care, love and understanding for them. And right now she was a trembling mess and her icy blue eyes looked so red and her whole face was wet and she was softly murmuring sorry again and again like a mantra so Sasuke did what he had too. He took a deep breath before wiping her tears and softly smiled.

"I forgive you Hina. And please forgive me too. I don't want to loose you. Naruto is important but I love you too. We are not blood related but I think of you as a sister so please bear with this idiot brother." Sasuke gave her a warm smile and Hinata giggled softly and nodded.

"Hey! How come you said love you to her but not to me! That's so unfair!" Naruto huffed and both Hinata and Sasuke looked at fuming blond before breaking into a laugh and Naruto let his expressions relax before a warm smile made it's way on his lips. His own heart ached a bit. He knew it. he knew so well that Hinata loved him. He had said sorry to Hinata already when he broke up with her. He was the one who selfishly used Hinata for his own convenience because he was hurt but at least everything had turned back to almost how it was before. He had missed this.

They ate the lunch laughing and joking around. When the bell rang they got up. Hinata was telling Sasuke about the lectures he had missed and that's when Naruto noted something.

"Guys isn't that Sakura?" On Naruto's voice they both turned toward where Naruto was looking and surely Sakura was sitting there with her knees pulled up and her arms around her knees. They could see from the distance that she was trembling.

"Is she.. crying?" It was Hinata who asked a bit confused and Sasuke bit his lips and shrugged. Yes he had hated Sakura for the whole month and even before when she had been flirting with him but after his break up with her and after she showed him her true self he didn't hated her that much any more.

"Uh.. Should we go ask her?" Naruto looked his way and Sasuke thought for a second. They were going to be late for class but whatever. He nodded and both Hinata and Naruto nodded and three of them made their way toward the shaking girl.

"Sakura? Are you OK?" Sasuke was the one who asked feeling a bit awkward but Sakura didn't reply and up close they could see that she shaking pretty badly. Naruto scrunched his nose a bit and Sasuke despite the situation found it cute. He sighed and sat down closer to Sakura with Naruto and Hinata following his suite.

"Sakura. Hey." When Naruto and Hinata said nothing Sasuke was the one who again called the shaking and sobbing girl and this time Sakura looked up and both boys bit their lips and Hinata let out a gasp. Sakura was crying and how red her eyes looked and the pale color of her skin showed that she had been crying for a while now.

"Sakura hey what happened? Sakura?" Sasuke asked a bit worried but he wasn't given much time before Sakura threw herself at him and hugged him. She started to cry even harder and Sasuke blinked. What was with girl throwing themselves at him and on top of it crying too. He saw the way Naruto looked away and Hinata raised her eyebrow but didn't say a word. Sasuke sighed and gently placed his arms around her a bit hesitantly. That was when she started to speak brokenly.

"She deceived me.. She took away my ever thing. How could she be so cruel! How could she.. How could your own friend stab your back." Sakura cried even hardly and on this all three of them were alarmed. Sakura looked beyond heartbroken.

"What happened? Who took away what?" Naruto was the one who gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she cried more.

"Ino.. That bitch.. She OH God... And I trusted her... I trusted her so much... My own fucking friend... God..." She was crying even harder, gasping for air, shivering badly. She looked like she would go in a shock.

"Sakura hey.. Relax. Come one talk about it." Naruto's eye brows furrowed and he gently rubbed her back but Sakura just trembled even more. She was no longer talking loudly and just mumbling with crying more and more.

"How could she.. How could she.. How could she..." Sakura was mumbling in soft whispers and Sasuke looked a bit panicked. He had no idea how to deal with a girl who was breaking down. Naruto was still trying to talk Sakura out of her panic attack. She was trembling badly and tears just keep rolling down her cheeks. Hinata rolled her eyes and then placed at hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked her way and she gestured them to step away. Sasuke slowly pulled away and Sakura just leaned against the tree trunk, her body shaking with a tears stained yet expressionless face. She was still mumbling. Hinata sat in front of her with Sasuke and Naruto sitting behind her with confused looks on their faces. Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's both shoulders and gave her body a firm jerk, trying to break her out of the trance.

"Sakura. Snap out of it." She said in a firm tone and both Naruto and Sasuke stared. She gave her a jerk again but Sakura didn't responded and then they heard Hinata sigh and soft mutter,'Sorry in advance Sakura' and next moment both of their eyes widened in pure shock. Hinata raised one of her hand from Sakura's shoulder and slapped her hard on her face. They even heard a small snap and both of them winced and looked away but when they looked back Sakura's eyes were focused and she was crying hard again.

"If you won't tell us what's wrong with you. How are we suppose to help you!" Hinata's voice was gentle yet stern and it made Sakura sob even more and Naruto softly whispered in Sasuke ear,

'Our little Hina looks so cool.'

'Shut up.' Sasuke whispered back.

"I.. She... Ino she..." Sakura sobbed and shook her head,"She lied to me.. She took Shino away from me... She knew I loved him... She knew yet..." Sakura hid her face in her palms and Hinata grimaced and Sasuke softly whispered. Somehow Sakura's word had made him remember his drunk talk with the said girl.

'He was a guy at her previous school and they broke up because a guy kissed her and someone posted the video and pictures.' Hinata and Naruto both nodded, looking grim.If Sakura was crying this much then it was clear that guy was important for her and she had loved him with all her heart.

"She was the one behind everything." Sakura was speaking more clearly."She was the one who asked Suigetsu to mess with me so she could make photos and video. She knew that I loved Shino. She knew how much I wanted us to work and she still did this to me. Shino tried to take his life and I fell into depression. And for what? For her stupid reputation of being a play girl? She ruined my life! She ruined everything." Sasuke and Naruto were beyond shocked. Being back stabbed by your friend would break you and a friend you trusted with your life. He couldn't even decipher the thought of what would it feel like if Naruto deceived him. He was sure he would kill Naruto and then kill himself afterwards. Naruto looked like he was thinking along the lines too.

"I always thought that Ino was just a dumb bitch but I misunderstood. That's it. I am going to kill her." Hinata spoke softly yet in a deadly calm way and slowly got up but before she could move Naruto and Sasuke quickly grabbed her arms. Hinata looked serious and they really didn't wanted her to go to jail because of Ino and well they knew for a fact that if Hinata wanted she could literally kill Ino. The doll like girl was black belt in Taichi, Karate and Martial arts and also had perfected the sword fighting. No one messed with her.

"Hina please calm down. Let Karma do it's job. Both are bitches so it would be better this way." Naruto pleaded and Sasuke quickly nodded too and Hinata frowned looking down at them before sighing and sitting back with a small huff. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and squealed softly and whispered in his ear.

'She is so cool'

'Shut up Naruto!'Sasuke scowled and Naruto made a face before looking away.

Sakura was looking down. She was no longer crying but she looked lost and heartbroken.

"You know I think it's better you found out about this. She could have done a lot more harm to you if you two continued being friends." Sasuke said in calm tone and Sakura looked up with teary eyes.

"I know that... But it hurts." She said softly and bit her lower lip.

"I know it hurts but it will heal too Sakura. No wound stays fresh forever. They hurt but they also make you stronger and well who says that life is fair. But it depends on how we are going to live it. You can cry for hours but it won't do you any good Sakura. Don't waste your tears for someone who isn't worth them." Naruto's tone was gentle and soothing and Sakura nodded. Naruto gave a sweet and full of warmth smile,"But you can cry for now. You can let all of this sadness out. If crying makes you feel better then do that but after that don't ever. We are here for you Sakura. That's what friends are for right? To give you support when life is being bitchy? You can lean on us." The gentleness was enough to make Sakura burst into tears again and she opened her lips.

"Can I.. Can I hug you?" She asked softly between tears and Naruto didn't even looked surprised before nodding and opened his arms. Sakura hugged him and then let it out. She cried, sobbing loudly, letting her heart throb with the pent up pain. She let the pain and heart ache wash over her self again. All the while Sasuke and Hinata just stayed there and stayed quite but for Sakura that was enough too. It felt as if she had lost Shino all over again but this time the suffering and pain was doubled because now she had lost her best friend too. So she let the tears flow and cried and cried until no tears were left.

\---->>>

"Hey do you need more meat Sakura? Itachi is a master of barbecue." Naruto said stuffing his mouth and moaned when Sakura smiled.

"No I'm good." Sakura smiled and chewed the meat in her mouth. Naruto nodded before swallowing and smiling at her.

It has been three days since she got to know about Ino's truth and once she had cried to her hearts content she felt almost nothing toward Ino any more. It was strange how she wasn't even angry at her. Ino ignored her and she was fine with that. She stayed with Naruto and Sasuke afterwards and seeing her depressed and quite they had invited her over for barbecue over Sasuke's father house. They said it was a party for Sasuke's recovery but only Naruto's mom, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were invited along with Itachi's girl friend Kurenai.

"It's such a nice night. So pretty with so many stars." Naruto said and Sakura nodded and looked up.

"Yeah. That it is." Sakura smiled too feeling content and relaxed. She was wearing a cute pink blouse with a denim skirt and wedges with her hairs straight, falling on her shoulders. In simple and natural make up she looked beautiful. Naruto was wearing a V neck orange T shirt with white jeans and he looked handsome as ever.

"Naruto... I want to say sorry." They were quite for a while before Sakura spoke breaking the silence. Naruto looked her way and she continued swallowing thickly."I din't know about you guys but still I feel responsible for what you both went through because of just a stupid bet Ino made. I am really sorry for all of the trouble I've caused." She looked sincere and Naruto grinned charmingly making her flustered.

"It's OK." He shook his head,"You didn't know that we were in a relationship and you weren't in love with Sas so all's forgiven but.." He gave a feral smile and looked into her eyes with his electric blue eyes boring into her green one's,"Please refrain from touching him altogether. Don't sit closer to him and do not try to have any kind of physical contact with him at all. I hate it. I hope you wouldn't mind." Naruto's words were said casually yet the way his eyes flickered from warm to cold in a second and held the dark promises was enough to make Sakura nod nervously.

"Now that we have it out of way, we can start our friendship." Naruto chuckled with glinting eyes and for a second Sakura felt mesmerized before she gave a smile too.

"What are you guys talking about?" It was Sasuke who asked while snaking his arms around Naruto middle and kissed his nape in front of both Sakura and Hinata. Sakura did blushed but Hinata looked nonchalant. Al most like she was used to this.

"Just random stuff." Naruto smiled, leaning back in Sasuke's arm and eyed at Sakura who just smiled.

"Yeah we were talking about how delicious Naruto's mom and Itachi cooks." Sakura said chewing the delicious goodness and Sasuke nodded pulling back and standing beside Naruto with his arm still around Naruto's waist.

"Itachi was a surprise for me too. I didn't knew he could cook." Sasuke said taking a piece from Naruto's plate.

"Sasuke you are gonna get scolded. Uncle asked you to get the cheese from the fridge. He is gonna make grilled cheese." Hinata said and Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks miss obvious. I was trying to get away from it so someone else could do it." Sasuke made a face and Naruto chuckled.

"Bad boy Sas. Go do your errands." Naruto's eyes crinkled with mirth and Sasuke dipped his head down and placed a chaste kiss over his lips before pulling back and smirked.

"You are coming with me." Sasuke's eyes held so much amusement and Naruto made a face before following him. Sakura didn't know she was holding her breath. That was seriously too cute and somehow hot.

"Are they.. always like this?" She asked a bit breathy and Hinata gave a loop sided smile.

"You have no idea." And Sakura believed her.

Naruto was getting water for himself while Sasuke was getting cheese and bread out. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke's back before closing the distance between them and slipping his arms around him and hugged him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked stopping what he was doing and placed his hand over Naruto's and covering it.

"I was missing you." A small shrug of shoulder was all Sasuke got. Naruto's tone was casual. Sasuke turned in his arms and looked at Naruto who looked way too serious. He gently cupped Naruto's face and then softly touched their foreheads.

"But I am right here." No body could ever believe the way Sasuke was speaking with so much warmth and love in his voice.

"I know but I just...ahhh damn Sas." Naruto tried to tell him but it was no use. So he just closed his eyes and then he felt Sasuke pulling back his face and before he could open his eyes Sasuke kissed his trembling eyelids and then a soft trail down to his cheekbone. The hands on his cheeks were taken away too and instead slipped around his waist. Naruto moaned softly while Sasuke kissed down to his throat and there he stopped and sucked the tan skin while his hands cupped Naruto's ass and squeezed it making Naruto take a sharp breath.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I will always be right by your side Naruto. I wasn't joking when I said I want to marry you." The whispers caressed Naruto's ear while gentle kisses were laid and Naruto let Sasuke do whatever he pleased which was to molest his ass and he had no idea when did Sasuke undid his buttons but he was now slipping his hands inside his jeans to further grope him.

"It would have been more convincing if more than half of your attention wasn't on my ass."Naruto snorted while Sasuke never stopped doing what he was doing which was feeling up Naruto.

"I'm always convincing and your ass is quite tempting you know that too." Sasuke said squeezing his cheeks and Naruto softly cursed under his breath before stopping Sasuke and pulling back, glaring at him half heartedly.

"Very flattering Sas but our family and friends are right out side. So no sex for tonight." Naruto said scolding and fixed his jeans. Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Sasuke was wearing a checked maroon shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a dark blue jeans. He looked so delicious to Naruto but he had to held back damn it!

"It wouldn't have taken even five minutes." Sasuke scowled and Naruto huffed.

"You are too horny." Naruto snickered and closed the distance between them, sliding his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke slid his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"And you are a tease." He kissed Naruto's smiling lips and both of them just looked at each other. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with such intensity that Naruto almost felt shy and it irritated him so he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Our parents hit it off quite well. Don't you think Sas?" Sasuke smirked and his eyes glinted.

"Too well actually. I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating."Sasuke's tone was playful while he leaned closer to Naruto and nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck and Naruto slid his fingers inside the coarse dark locks and chuckled.

"That would be so wrong. Even more if they got married we would become step brothers." Naruto laughed and Sasuke felt the light vibrations.

"That would be disturbing." A small smile spread across Sasuke's face too but he suppressed it and looked at Naruto raising his eyebrow.

"No way Sas. Incest is hot and well don't you remember last year's summer vacation when we watched those anime marathon? You were so fixated on that Oniii-Sama~ thing that we even role played as brothers." Naruto was trying to suppress his laugh and he was almost teary eyes,"This time the difference would be that we would be brothers for real."

"You are being an idiot right now." Sasuke shook his head even though his own eyes held mirth.

"Am I now? Oni-Sama~." Naruto leaned closer and purred seductively and Sasuke shivered.

"I am going to give you only one minute. If you are still here we are going to have sex right here." Sasuke whispered in a low voice and well... As a fact Naruto was out in the backyard in less than half a minute with a grumbling Sasuke joining him after a moment with bread and cheese.

\---->>>

*********Time Skip*********

"Yeah I am fine.. *Pause* No I just found my class.*Pause* Boys be boys I hope they stop their make out soon.*Pause* Yeah yeah I'll talk to you whenever I am having a bad time Hina you can stop worrying now." Sakura was walking down the hallway in her college. She had chosen psychology major and today was her first class. Hinata, Naruto and even Sasuke had called her and Sakura felt almost giddy with the happiness. She has gained some real friends and that was something she could be proud of.

She was checking the books in her hand when she collided with a hard body and fell on her ass. Her books falling on the floor too.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and quickly said,"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-No. It's fine. It was my fault any ways." On hearing the familiar voice Sakura froze for a moment. She slowly looked up at the guy who was helping her pick up her books.

"..Shino?" The black eyes met with green and both were left with shocked gaping mouths. But Sakura was shocked when Shino gave a small nervous and flustered smile with soft eyes. Her heart had almost stopped.

\---->>>

"Hinata."

"Neiji?" She smiled softly at the man standing in front of her. In a simple jeans and shirt Neiji still looked handsome as ever.

"Your room is up stairs right beside mine. Because you will be staying here now so dada decided it would be better to set the room permanently for you. But if you don't like something you can always tell us."

"Thanks Neiji. I know that I wouldn't be needing any thing." Hinata gave a gentle smile to Neiji who bit his lips and sighed before looking away.

"What about your friends? Where are they staying?" Neiji didn't asked directly but she knew he was asking about Naruto.

"They are at dorms. They will go stay at Naruto's grand parents after the room gets renovated." Hinata said while they lazily strolled inside the house and Neiji nodded curtly. Hinata looked at her distant cousin and the sighed. It was about time she made a decision too. It was stupid enough of her to keep running after Naruto but that was enough.

"Neiji." The man stopped and the turned toward her and for a mere second but she saw the longing in his eyes which was pushed back.

"Yes?" Neji asked casually and Hinata looked at him.

"I want to do it."

"Do what?" He looked a bit confused but more cautious.

"I want to be yours Neiji. You asked me right. When I started high school and fell for Naruto at that time you had said that if it become too much for me I can return to you. That you would be here and take me as I am because that is how much you love me." She said in a calm tone. She looked determined.

"Yes and I don't go back on my words." Neiji said firmly and Hinata smiled softly before tip toeing and kissing Neji's cheek.

"Then take me Neiji. I am done playing games. I want to belong to someone." She said softly and she didn't had to say anymore because Neiji opened his arms and took her into his arm, taking a shuddering breath.

"Took you so long." His voice was almost breaking. Hinata didn't said anything though. She let herself be drown in Neiji's gentle love. May be she could have love too. May be she could be selfish too.

\---->>>

"Fuck. Why the hell we don't have same room?" Sasuke grumbled and Naruto huffed.

They had decided to go to Wayland's college because one Naruto's uncle from his father's side Kakahsi was a teacher and they would get enrolled easily and second because of Naruto's grandparents living closer to the place. They didn't have to live in dorms. Well they didn't have to if his uncle wasn't so lazy.

"That's all Kakashi's fault! But don't be angry. My grand parents are working on that new room and renovations are gonna be complete soon so we will get out of here soon." Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's nape and smiled on the shiver."But I can't believe your dad asked my mom for reals."

"I am not even surprised. Me and Itachi had a bet. I said he would ask her at least after four or five months months and Itachi said he would ask her out after we graduate and that's he did." Sasuke made a face. He had lost the bet of course.

"Lol but that was awesome. My mom was so happy." Naruto smiled happily.

"But I am not happy at all!" Sasuke groaned and Naruto hugged him before smirking.

"Onii Sama please be patient. It's only two month." He felt how Sasuke's body tensed before he almost growled.

"It will be two very long months." Sasuke made a face and Naruto nuzzled his face, sniffing Sasuke's hairs.

"And without sex."

"Yeah without sex." Sasuke groaned and Naruto let out a chuckle. That was when the door clicked and a red head entered.

"Oh so you really are fags?" The guy smirked and somehow even the words were mean his tone was casual.

"Do you have any problem with this Gaara." Sasuke asked glaring and the red head just smirked. Naruto looked confused as to why would Sasuke know this guy.

"Blondie is my roommate right?" Garra ignored Sasuke's comment and Naruto noted the way Sasuke's body tensed.

"Yeah i will be." Naruto gave a small smile and he felt Garra's eyes checking him out.

"Sweet.I'll see you around then." Gaara smirked and suddenly there was tick tension in air. Sasuke looked murderous on the way Gaara was eying Naruto and Naruto was please when he was going to leave but then he stopped and turned and smirked once more,"And as for prissy pants I am Bi so no I have no problem with fags. I am half my self." Naruto gaped when Gaara threw him a wink before leaving and Sasuke growled before he turned toward Naruto and Naruto was left with a very angry and pissed off Uchiha...

************THE END*********

This time for good lol!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Stark, sarcasticAshHat, LeaLea, Lustikchan, TheWaterGoddess, Phoenix_jane27 , Dragon717 , dominiqueallaria , DominateOne, Tuti, PinkFoodKitty, Shutupandsmile, Lustikchan, bunny093, WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready, romina2506, TheLandOfSerenity, Naruchan25, CanuckGirl87 and the guests who gave my story a try.
> 
> \---->>>>  
> Other works by me being updated:
> 
> 1\. Love at first sight : Ninja universe story with involvement of curses and seals. (Sasuke X Naruto)
> 
> 2\. Your Lie : Modern world story with lies and deceptions and flames of revenge. A bitter sweet story with western setting. (Sasuke X Naruto)
> 
> 3\. My Beautiful Bride: Western setting with Naruto and Sasuke working in Akatsuki Corp. Every thing is almost smooth sailing until Naruto gets a marriage proposal from his boss for Konan. Things start to do down hill because of Sasuke's stubbornness and Konan's truth might not be what it seems. Who would be Naruto's bride in the end? (SasukeX Naruto)
> 
> 4\. Blindfold: Japanese setting with Mafia and political background. Hatred, Revenge, Lies and deception...Every person is tainted and Sasuke has been pulled in to front line by some unknown forces. Things are uglier than they seem like. (Sasuke X Naruto)
> 
> Until we meet next time.. Adios~


End file.
